


Art: cross and delight (english version)

by Stephlou2930



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephlou2930/pseuds/Stephlou2930
Summary: Therese is an art student who falls in love with a great artist, she can learn a lot from her about art and love, but in life not everything goes smoothly ...





	1. Capitolo 1

Therese had woken up very early that morning, she didn't want to be late for her first art class. She had also decided to take this course because the teacher was the famous Carolyn Aird whose work she admired, but which nobody knew.

She took a quick shower and dressed in the usual skinny jeans and a gray sweatshirt and the Converce on her feet, dressed like that, looked younger than her age.

She picked up her bike and headed for the building where the lesson would take place, taking her beloved camera with her.

To her astonishment she met a large crowd outside the building: photographers and journalists as well as faculty people. Everyone was looking for her, the mysterious Carolyn.

To enter you had to show the card and wait for it to be chosen to pass the selection; Therese did not believe that it was so difficult to take part in her lesson and was annoyed by these stupid claims, after all, art belongs to everyone and everyone thought.

In the crowd she was happy to meet Dannie, her best friend who was waiting for her too, bored by the crush.

"Hi Therese, I see you managed to get past the controls! He said laughing, "you don't think this is exaggerated" he asked him friend

"Yes, maybe she doesn't like intruders or it's for her safety," the girl still said incredulously.

"It will be, now we have to pass the selections"

The packed hall fell silent at the entrance of a brown-haired woman, she wore a black leather skirt and a white shirt, dizzy heels and a rather heavy make-up.

The woman went on stage and began: "Hello everyone, I'm Abby Gerhard the assistant of Mrs. Aird, I'll be brief. A list of people who are admitted to the lesson to be held at 15.00 in the room that the university has made available will be posted, you will be in twenty-five lucky and if you pass the further selection you can have a session with Carolyn, that is miss Aird and you will be only five. Those who pass the selection will have to sign a security and privacy clause, otherwise exclusion, good luck! ”And left.

"Hermetic" began Dannie. And they went to the faculty bar.

They sat down and Therese ordered a coffee with double cream and blueberry pancake while Dannie just a coffee.

"Are you so hungry Therese?" The boy asked.

"Exams make me nervous and then I didn't eat anything last night," she replied, smiling at her friend. The waiter arrived immediately, but they hadn't added the cream to the coffee of the bored young woman who went to the counter with the cup to claim it.

"Excuse me, I asked for a coffee with double cream," said Therese. But the bartender paid no attention to her.

"Excuse me," she repeated, but nothing, he was too intent on the many outstanding orders.

Therese snorted in annoyance and turned abruptly to return to the table but did not notice that behind her there was a woman in a row and not wanting to pour her coffee.

"Damn," the blonde woman exclaimed, trying to dodge the blow.

"OMG! I'm so sorry "Therese started" it was not my intention to hit her and damage her "

The blonde woman had an embarrassing beauty, gray eyes, a slender figure, white skin and a heady scent.

"I hope this is so, we don't even know each other!" She said laughing.

Therese saw that she had poured coffee on the woman's shirt, which was open for three buttons and showed a beautiful breast. She tried to save the savable with a napkin, but she realized that she was touching the woman's breast with it and a deep blush invaded her face.

"As nice as it is, I don't think it helps much, and I don't like public effusions," Carol said to dampen the young woman's embarrassment.

"Excuse me again I don't know how to repair the damage," she said, almost whispering, showing some delicious dimples.

"I have several ways in mind, but I think you're too young, come of age?" Carol asked, attracted by Therese's shyness and her magnificent green eyes.

"Of course, if you want to know I am 26 years old! She said forcefully.

"Well I'm glad. Now if you'll excuse me, I should change, have breakfast, and attend a lesson, " she said, smiling.

"How can I apologize for the accident?" Therese said as the woman walked away.  
"Next time I'll see you, you'll offer me a coffee, but no cream," said Carol and left. Therese returned to Dannie almost in a trance for what had happened.

"Therese picks you up the cream," Dannie joked.

"No, but I couldn't get any and poured coffee on a woman by staining the her blouse"

"Really! Who is it? Show me "and turned to the counter.

"It's the blonde sitting at the table near the counter," she said embarrassed

"Who is that sexy bomb that is watching you? Danny said "I see you've done a hit, for someone the day goes well!"

"Stop Dannie and don't look at her or she'll understand we're talking about her"

"But how can you not look at it, she's gorgeous!" He said admiring it.


	2. Capitolo 2

Meanwhile Dannie's phone rang and left Therese alone with her thoughts to finish breakfast.

Therese couldn't help but stare at Carol whose identity she didn't know, kidnapped by her unreal beauty. She remembered having her camera with her and took some pictures of the woman.

Immediately Miss Gerhard approached her and told her: "Who are you and why are you using that car on Carolyn?"

"Or I'm sorry, I should have asked for permission," Therese apologized

"Abby be calm, she's my friend." Carol said approaching

"Your friend? Since when? ”Abby asked.

"Really?" Said Therese

Carol looked at the girl with a sly air, approached and whispered:

"You touched my breast, I don't allow it at all, I think we are friends, don't we?"

"Oh yes, we are friends," she corrected herself.

"I went to get our coffees and I gave her permission to take pictures," Carol said, turning to Abby and nodding to her to leave.

"Good," said Carol, now alone. "This time I brought the coffee, with double cream, right?" She said handing the cup to Therese's surprise.

"Yes, you didn't have to, I should have done it ..."

"The next round," the blonde said

"What's your name, my friend?" Carol asked.

"Therese, Therese Belivet," she stammered.

"Adorable!" Replied the woman, mirroring her eyes. They remained silent for a while looking at each other.

Therese hid her embarrassment behind the cup of coffee that she kept sipping, not knowing what to say, until Carol put her hand on her cheek and with her thumb wiped off a little cream from her lips to frame her upper lip for then bring your finger into her mouth savoring the sweet taste.

Therese stared at the gesture, surprised at the woman's audacity.

"If you have finished saying goodbye to your friend, we will have to go," Abby said, emphasizing the term "friend" with the tone of her voice.

"Yes, all right, let's go," Carol replied, winking at Therese.

"Next time, you owe me a coffee, don't you forget it?" she told her.

"No, of course not, how could I" Therese sputtered

"And take the photos with you too, I hope they are personal"

"Yes, yes of course"

The two women left and Therese realized that she had not even asked for the full name of that beautiful woman, of Carol. She needed the bathroom, Carol's audacity had shaken her and excited her, something she was ashamed of.

She went into the ladies' room and washed her face to see that she was late. She ran into the lobby of the faculty and looked for her name on the list: fortunately it had passed.

She hurried to the courtroom and threw open the door, looking around.

She was definitely ten minutes late, everyone turned and stared at her and she felt a lump in her throat.

"Miss Belivet, I hope you have a good reason for your unexpected delay," Carol said, looking straight into Therese's eyes.

Therese was surprised to see the blonde woman in the bar scold her and realized it was Carolyn Aird. "I'm sorry but ..." She tried to justify herself.

"After the lesson you can explain, now let's not waste any more time," said Carol

Therese sat still shaken for the whole situation, saw Dannie laughing and showing her thumb up to tease her, but she was too absorbed to hear every word of the blonde.

After the theory lesson, that practice began. Each had been given a canvas and had to represent a nude in an hour.

Carol brought in a model, a tall redhead with fair skin and a really statuary body.

"She is Emily, the model you will have to portray, you will have an hour."

Carol lovingly kissed Emily's cheeks and took off her dress to reveal her naked body, her gesture was so erotic that Therese couldn't help but blush, which Carol noticed. 

She positioned the model and whispered something in her ear, to which the woman giggled looking at Therese.

"An artist does not embarrass herself before nakedness, nor does she exalt the beauty and the exhibition to the world," she stated looking at the young woman.

Therese nodded and focused on the canvas, after all that was the test for the internship with Carol, it was an opportunity she could not lose.

Carol positioned herself in front of the window watching her students paint, for the first half hour she simply gave advice without looking at any work, after which she began to view them one by one.

Without giving himself in unnecessary explanations, she observed and ruled who could continue the course and who could not. There were only five places out of twenty-five and it was not easy for her to find the candidates because some of them had created real copies of the portrait of the redhead.

Dannie managed to pass, Therese was anxiously waiting, as Carol selected the room to empty. She and another girl remained besides the model.  
Carol greeted Emily affectionately, telling her that they would soon be seen and then reviewed the last two works.


	3. Capitolo 3

Therese was anxious and not for the result of the trial but for the approach of the woman, for her eyes that scrutinized every line of the painting, they brushed every curve with the fingertips, now that her perfume intoxicated her senses Therese understood that she would wanted those attentions for her and almost got scared for those feelings.

Then his thoughts were abruptly interrupted. Carol had chosen the other girl.

Therese remained still, only managed to inspire deeply disappointed. Carol dismissed the girl and turned to Therese who was gathering her things.

"What are you doing?" Carol asked

"I remove the noise, I'm not your choice and five places have already been assigned," she replied without looking at her.

"Therese there is a reason why I didn't choose you; It is the first time I have seen a nude, isn't it? "

"Yes," she said embarrassed

"You have Therese talent and I don't want him to be polluted by stupid theories or rules of painting. Do you see the lines you have traced of the body? The clear dark that you imprinted on every curve? Your portrait lives, it seems that I can only touch the depth of those breasts with the look, it's magnificent and you did this work in an hour. How could I limit your art to a section of lessons that you certainly don't need. "

"But I would like to follow you, I would like to know everything about you ... that's your art, learn everything you can offer me?" Therese said in one breath.

"Is this what you want, Therese?" Said Carol mischievously.

Therese didn't answer her.

"Let's do this, I ask you to portray a painting with the subject of your pleasure, I will take it to my exhibition to be held in two weeks and if it is sold, I will become your mentor"

Therese's eyes lit up with their own light.

"Can I choose the subject? Without limitations? "Asked Therese impatiently

"Yes," Carol replied, raising her eyebrows at the rather unusual questions.

Abby entered, interrupting the conversation "Carol we will have to go you still have some appointments to follow"

"I would like to portray you," said Therese, looking up at the gray eyes that widened at the request.

"Impossible," replied Abby abruptly.

There was a moment of silence.

"Maybe naked" urged Abby to the absurd request of the girl

"All right," said Carol, still looking at Therese's.

 "What?" Abby said to Carol

"All right. Abby agrees with my free time with Therese's. Therese at our next meeting I demand that coffee " she winked and left.

"Good heavens, that woman will drive me crazy," began Abby as she approached the girl.

"Give me your email and your number I will send you a calendar of appointments, but I demand that you do not divulge to any of this madness, nor does it go to Carol's safety"  
Therese asked no questions but merely nodded and handed her the requested data.

Dannie joined Therese who was in seventh heaven.

"What did you have, Therese chose you?"

"No, but maybe it was better that way" she greeted her friend and ran home to organize the painting section.

She cleaned her small apartment thoroughly and organized her work corner; she then decided to develop the photos taken of Carol and shut himself in the small bathroom which also served as a darkroom.

It wasn't long before her phone rang, it was a message from Carol:

Hi if you give me your address I will be there in an hour for the painting section - C

Therese answered immediately

Also make coffee; ) –C

Therese's heart was in fibrillation, she put down her cell phone and remembered the photos hanging out to dry.

The image of Carol reflected her majesty and beauty, her skin and her smile fascinated.

Therese got ready in record time: she took a quick shower and dressed in her work clothes, white T-shirt and denim overalls, just in time that the doorbell rang.

She opened the door immediately and Carol smiled at her quickly.

"Hi, were you waiting for me behind the door?"

"Hi, of course not, the apartment is so small ..."

Carol wore red leather pants and a white shirt, a light make-up, only her lips were painted a fiery red that enhanced the line of the lips and the whiteness of her milky skin. Carol was already naturally a painting.

"Small but cute," Carol said as she passed Therese holding the door.

"Will you stay there staring at me with the Therese door open?"

"No, no, it's just that I'm a little embarrassed, it's not every day that we get this opportunity," said Therese shyly.

"Come on, you don't have to be, would you offer me that coffee?"

"Yes, of course" and showed her the kitchen

"As you will understand, I don't have much time to spare for the moment, because of the exhibition ..."

"I understand Miss Aird," Therese replied

"Carol please, but I care about your talent and I hope you won't disappoint me"

"I'll do my best," said Therese, handing her the coffee cup.

"I thought you took it with cream?"

"Did I think you liked black?"

"After tasting this morning I changed my mind," Carol said, referring to the cream she had picked up from Therese's lips.

Therese didn't know what to say.

"Do you live alone Therese? No boy or girl in your heart? "Carol asked.

"No, I live alone. I had Richard but he wasn't really my boyfriend "

"I understand, you are a lonely spirit. "She approached the girl, resting the cup on the counter and whispered in her ear:" Where do you want me and above all what do you want me to do? "She said point blank. 

"What?" Therese said in surprise, blushing.

Carol laughed at the young woman's expression "I meant to portray myself"

"Carol you don't have to tease me, so you make me uncomfortable!"

"Is this the effect Therese gives you?"

Therese didn't have to answer because Carol's cell phone rang and she had to answer.

"Abby, don't worry, I'll post the dinner tonight I'll call you when Therese has finished and she'll be satisfied, I salute you," she said, watching the young woman.

"So where were we?  
"  
"When you gave me this offer did you accept that I would not have had limitations for the development of the work that I have to do right?" Said Therese determined.

"Yes, of course tell me what you have in mind," Carol asked curiously

"First of all, I need something strong." Therese took two glasses and a bottle of whiskey from a kitchen cabinet.

"Nice way to start" Carol laughed

"Wait," Therese said, taking the contents of her glass all in one gulp.

"Now it's better" it seemed that the amber liquid had given her the confidence and courage for what she had in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the Chapter, Carol is very confident but will soon have a surprise.
> 
> Your comments are always welcome;)


	4. Capitolo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I state that I have a fervent imagination and I identify myself a lot with our heroines: I wonder what Therese will do, being so timid or what Carol will say at that moment I hope you enjoy the result and that my English has improved
> 
> I await your thoughts

"I have to ask you to undress, Carol," she said, looking her in the eyes  
"Do you want to draw me back naked?" The woman asked, staring at her  
"Yes, but not like today for Emily. I need to hear you, trust me. "  
Carol was amazed.  
"I will not see you, I will blindfold your eyes so that you can feel your body with the touch to be able to fill my mind with the matter of which you are made, with your physicality and then when I have acquired what I am looking for you will be dressed again."  
Therese knew she wouldn't be able to portray Carol naked by looking at her, it was too embarrassing, so she decided to try it this way. She used this technique for objects and found that the result was very realistic.  
Carol nodded to this strange proposal, she had never pulled back from anything and was curious to see the result she aspired to, but above all how this young woman could find the courage for what she had requested, since she even embarrassed to talk to her.  
Therese took a bandage and covered her eyes and waited for Carol to join her. Carol once naked approached the young woman and took her hands and brought them close to her face.  
Initially Therese's hands were trembling because of the much desired contact but then she gained confidence. She asked Carol to remain silent so that she could concentrate. She studied her face, her features, her lips so soft, with her fingers she scanned the neck and shoulders, and then went down to her chest and brushed her breasts. At that touch Carol could not but moan but immediately recovered so as not to distract the woman, her fingertips followed every curve, every valley hidden until she passed the soft hips and reached her slender ankles. Therese was like in a parallel world, now only Carol was in her mind. Satisfied, she turned her back to her model and took off the bandage without turning around, went over to the canvas and dipped her fingers in the color and then transferred it to the picture, shaping a woman's figure. Carol dressed without haste, in silence, waiting for Therese to speak.  
She was curious to see how Therese would have painted her but she knew that she would not finish her creation so soon. After a while the young woman bent her face out of the canvas, sideways and asked her model to turn her face to the window where the twilight could illuminate it.  
Therese was so absorbed in her work that she didn't realize it was dinner time already, it was her stomach that reminded her of it.  
"Forgive me, I literally seized you! I didn't realize what time it was, but the picture caught me! Are you hungry? ”Therese asked Carol, who was smiling at her.  
"Yes, but I wouldn't want to disturb you"  
"No, I don't have much at home but if it's okay for you we'll have a pizza"  
"All right," replied Carol; now the young woman looked different, her passion for her work seemed to have regenerated her, her shyness seemed to have vanished and Carol was more and more attracted to her.  
"Have you been painting Therese for a long time?" She asked her  
"Since I was a child, photography and painting are my life, my father was a photographer and painting came naturally to me" she said full of emphasis.  
"Have you already used the sensory technique with someone else?"  
"Actually, on things, as I told you before, I don't paint naked, but for me it has become a challenge since you didn't choose me and you and Emily laughed at me, you know I noticed it in the classroom"  
"We didn't laugh at you, Therese, but we admired your beauty and your dimples, then you blushed and ...: you were delicious!"  
Therese was surprised by the bold words of the woman and, in order not to blush again before her, began to set the table.  
At that moment the pizza arrived and the two women ate in silence.  
"You have surprised me" Carol began "You are a shy girl, but at the same time determined; said an angel, thrown out of space! "said Carol  
"Why did I ask you to portray yourself naked?"  
"No, but for how you touched me. I felt that yours was a touch of analysis, but the result on me left me breathless "  
Therese knew what he meant and where Carol wanted to go with that confession, but he could not declare her emotions, not now at least.  
"I'm a professional, haven't you noticed?" She said to give an ironic tone to the whole situation.  
"I understand, for now I'm happy with your work. How many sections do you need? "  
"A couple, if that's okay with you," the girl said.  
"Yes, but the next time I'll see you at my house, you know I have to work and I have my own laboratory in my apartment, as long as you don't mind transferring the canvas?"  
"No, it's not a problem"  
"I can see what you've painted for now"  
"Absolutely not. The work is incomplete and you would do nothing but confuse me "  
Carol laughed openly and Therese couldn't help but love her laugh.  
Carol's cell phone rang and Therese knew she was leaving.  
"I have to go, I'll see you soon," Carol said, wearing her white coat.  
"Yes, I have your appointment calendar"  
Carol approached Therese to kiss her on the cheek but the girl clumsily leaned to the side and the kiss settled on the corner of the girl's mouth.  
The two women looked into each other's eyes for an instant too long, not wanting one to leave the other's gaze, when the sound of a horn broke the idyll.  
"This is definitely Abby," said Carol.  
"I believe so too," said Therese, smiling, still showing those two dimples that Carol loved so much.  
"Good night, dear," Carol said good-bye.  
"Good night," Therese whispered.  
"Did you finish modeling or were you busy with something else?" Said Abby when Carol entered the car.  
"You're not funny Abby, I work for art you don't know?"  
"Yes, especially when she has two green fawn eyes and two dimples," said the friend laughing.  
"Ah, don't talk to me about those dimples!"  
"Let's go for a drink, you'll have to tell me everything"  
"You're the same Abby, but I'd like a little glass, it's still early night will be long!"  
That was a long night, during which Therese could not sleep: only now did she realize that she had touched Carol and now she felt the effects of her actions, a warmth filled her chest and the thought of her model's warm body between her hands excited her to such a point that, she could only wish for a release. She abandoned herself to her lust, stroking herself, her breathing deep and fast until she reached orgasm, shouting Carol's name several times.  
"Come on Carol, I want you to tell me everything, I know you didn't go just to pose, the girl interests you!"  
"Just think of me, who would take advantage of my work to surround young girls," Carol replied with a melodramatic air.  
"I want the details," her friend urged.  
"To tell you the truth I was not the huntress, rather I was the prey"  
"This is good news"  
"She asked me to pose naked, but she blindfolded herself and stroked my body to touch the subject matter of the work"  
"Good heavens, do you want me to believe that that puppy of a woman touched you to paint you?"  
"Sensory technique called it"  
"I call them preliminaries. And you?"  
"I indulged it and I didn't mind. But it really did seem to mold me and then dedicated itself only to the canvas "  
"Really? I would never have believed it. Will you continue to see it? "  
"Of course, for the sake of art!" And they both laughed out loud.


	5. Capitolo 5

The sun was now high and Therese woke up with a smile: so many things had happened in a couple of days and he never thought her dreams could come true. Although she wasn't sure if her work could meet Carol's expectations, she was happy to have known her, how she made her feel, what she felt.

A new energy absorbed her skin and she decided to continue to paint with this positive spirit intoxicated by Carol's scent that still dominated the room and her mind.

The hours passed without her noticing.

They knocked on the door and almost Therese did not hear her though she was focused on her work, but the bell became more insistent and ran to open.

"Therese! Why don't you answer the phone? Aren't you ready yet? ”Dannie began making his way inside the apartment.

"Hi Dannie, I didn't hear it, but what time is it?" The girl asked, picking up a rebellious lock of her gathered hair.

“It is 6.00 pm and they are waiting for us at the party for the new students of the Carolyn Aird section! Did you forget? "

"Already the party, I was working and time flew"

"Come on, come on, I don't want to be late"

"Sure, I'll get ready right away. Meanwhile drink something I have beers in the fridge, " she said, running to the bathroom.

The shower lasted five minutes and as she left the bathroom Therese found Dannie in front of her painting.

"Therese, it's great!"

"It's not over, you shouldn't have seen it," the woman said covering it

"Do you know that you're portraying her?"

"Who are you talking about?" Therese tried to avoid the conversation

"She didn't even choose you and you neither do your muse? You are really strange "

Yes, I wanted to say no, Dannie, I have to tell you something, but promise me that you won't say a word to anyone, and above all, I don't want it if I haven't told you anything before. "

"You can tell me about everything, you know I would never betray you," the boy answered curiously.

Therese told him everything while she dressed and put on makeup: partly because it was late and a little because she didn't want to meet the eyes of her friend when she told him she had touched Carol naked.

"Therese, stop for a moment! What are you telling me that Carolyn Aird wants to put your painting in one of her shows and that you touched her naked and then portray her? "

"Yes, but I didn't see anything and I only retracted it, nothing happened Dannie!"

"I have to drink," replied Dannie "Maybe you don't realize what you did and above all how you represented her"

"What do you mean?"

"You portrayed Carolyn Aird half-naked, and in that picture is also what you feel for her. It is as clear as the sun! Then he sighed in surrender so as not to alarm his friend. 

"Therese is the first time I see you act so impulsively and rashly, don't you have to tell me anything else?" Dannie insisted seeing Therese blush and he hit the mark .

"Dannie, we're late. we'll finish this talk another day, let me finish dressing "and ran into the room.

"You are unique, like the painting in front of me," he said, smiling.

The party was heavily armored, and it was necessary to have the invitation, otherwise it would have been impossible to enter.

Therese was in the company of Dannie one of the five chosen and had no problem entering; she noticed a woman who had no access to the room and was surprised because she was a famous actress: Genevieve Cantrell.

Abby attended the scene but did not intervene and this seemed even stranger to Therese.

The room was full of guests, everyone wanted to see the famous Carolyn Aird and admire her works that were on display on the walls.

"I thought the show was in a week," said Dannie.

"It is always an event that gives visibility to her art," replied Therese.

Abby joined the couple "Welcome, Therese right?"

"Yes, Therese Belivet"

"You remember me, I'm Dannie, Dannie McElroy, one of the interns"

"Yes, yes," replied Abby, annoyed

"Does Carol know you're in Therese company?" She asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"At parties you are always accompanied"

"Yes, but not so dressed if you are in company, you will make a massacre of hearts and you will not be happy, you will see" she said smiling.

Therese blushed, but decided not to give her any weight, she had come to accompany Dannie and wanted to have fun with him.

"It is trueTherese, this dress looks great on you"

"Thanks Dannie," Therese replied as she climbed the stairs to enter the ballroom.

Therese wore a total black dress with thin straps, which showed the long neck and let her glimpse her neckline, a red passion lipstick that highlighted the fleshiness of her lips and a chiaroscuro on the emerald eyes that shone with her own light: simple but refined.

The room was huge, adorned with beautiful fragrant flowers and illuminated by theatrical chandeliers: there was unbridled luxury in every detail.

"Wow, what a luxury!" Said Dannie

"It's all wonderful," said Therese

"Do you want something to drink Therese?"

"Yes sure"

Dannie took two flutes of champagne and gave one to his friend.

They didn't know anyone, but the evening was very pleasant; they had so much to talk about the clothes, the people, the works on display and so they did until Abby introduced Carol.

Carol was greeted with applause and all eyes were on her.

No journalist or photographer was invited so it was a privilege to be there to witness so much beauty.

Carol wore a beautiful black Armani dress, embroidered on the front but totally left her back uncovered; she had her hair in a soft chignon and a very refined light make-up and on her lips a red lipstick to carve her splendid mouth; elegant and sophisticated. A dream.

Therese hoped she saw her in the crowd but that didn't happen immediately.

Carol thanked for the warm welcome and introduced the interns, urged them to do their best, then urged everyone to have fun and enjoy the evening.

The music started again and Dannie asked Therese to dance.

Therese accepted willingly and let herself be carried away by the music.

Suddenly she felt observed, the woman who hadn't managed to get in right away was watching her insistently and as soon as their eyes met they raised the glass of champagne she was sipping as if to toast Therese.

The young woman thought that the attention was not directed to her and ignored the gesture but the woman continued to stare at her.

"What's happening to you Therese, are you tired of dancing?" Asked Dannie

"Yes, I'd like to get some air, I'll go to the terrace," she replied

"I'll take a drink and I'll join you," his friend said, smiling at her.

Therese started turning to face the woman who was staring at her but couldn't find her. She reached the terrace and breathed the fresh evening air, turning her eyes to the stars; her thoughts were for Carol. She had not spoken to her but to her was enough to have her near, to listen to her voice to be happy. She realized that her infatuation was getting deeper and deeper and this scared her.

Her fantasizing was interrupted by the arrival of the woman who first observed her insistently and asked her: "Do you have a light??" Showing a cigarette between the fingers of her left hand.

"No, unfortunately" Therese replied embarrassed. She seemed to be able to read her thoughts because she looked at her with a mischievous tone and she could do nothing but blush.

Ginevieve Cantrell was an established actress, of unquestionable beauty, famous also for her irascible and possessive character and for her stubbornness: when she wanted something or someone she didn't stop in front of anything just to get it.

"I don't think we know each other, I'm Genevieve Cantrell, theater and film actress," she underlined to give herself a tone.

"Oh, my name is Therese, Therese Belivet," the young woman replied shyly.

"I saw you dancing in the hall and I couldn't resist I had to meet you, you're beautiful" and approached Therese.

Therese instinctively backed up to the railing, but that didn't make the woman give up on her purpose. She placed her hands on the parapet to prevent Therese from moving and brought her face close to the girl's to kiss her.

Therese didn't know how to escape her, but a voice thundered: "Genevieve who brought you in?"

Genevieve whirled around, recognizing that voice.

"Carol finally got off the pedestal, can you give me an audience now?"

"I'm not going to talk to you, not here at least, and I want you to leave right away."

"When you're not so hospitable, I was just having fun and enjoying your success"

"No, you were bothering a guest of mine who doesn't want to receive your attention."

"You can't know, unfortunately you interrupted us," she said defiantly.

Therese watched the discussion without being able to say a word, didn't know what to do, just wanted to leave.

In her aid came Dannie who immediately understood the situation.

"Therese dear, I finally found you!" He approached the young woman, handed her the flute of champagne and to the surprise of all three women gave her a kiss on the mouth.

"It's time to go sweetheart, tomorrow you have to work, you will be tired" and ignoring Carol and Genevieve picked up Therese placing an arm around her waist and accompanied her to the exit.

"Dannie I ..." She tried to explain what had happened, but Dannie interrupted her. "Don't worry, I know that woman, Genevieve Cantrell, she's a capricious, dangerous and beautiful woman, getting close to her is a source of trouble, better going away." 

Therese nodded and followed her friend.

Carol was now really angry; not only for the presence of Genevieve, but for what she had witnessed.

"Genevieve you have to leave, I don't want you here!" She repeated to the woman.

"Why are you so angry? Did they remove the meatball from the plate? ”Sensing the reason for Carol's bad mood. "That girl is very interesting, I would like to see her again and ... .."

"Don't you dare Genevieve or me ..." Carol said taking her arm.

Genevieve struggled out of her grip and said, "You know I like it hard, but it will be better in private; I will come to see you in a few day and we will talk and I hope you will be more available ”and left.

Therese was confused, the evening was not over as she expected: Carol had not approached but by how she reacted she controlled it, Genevieve even wanted to kiss her without even knowing her and Dannie had kissed her in front of two women; she didn't know what to think or how to behave.

Dannie, sensing Therese's thoughts, reassured her: "Therese I had to kiss you to avoid the worst with Genevieve, I'm sorry to have surprised and embarrassed you."

"Oh, Dannie you are a dear friend and I thank you for helping me, I believed that our friendship would end here, since I don't love you as a partner but you are more than a friend to me, you know!"

"Of course, even if I have to tell you that I didn't mind the kiss, you have such soft lips!"

"Dannie, don't embarrass me!" And blushed

"You'll see that you'll thank me for my gesture," the boy said

"What do you mean?" Therese frowned curiously.

"Nothing, we'll see" and winked at her; he accompanied her home and they greeted each other with a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you with me?


	6. Capitolo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the sequel  
> I'm glad if you want to comment;)

Carol could no longer bear to be at that party, she couldn't wait to leave. Abby also became aware of her bad temper.

"What do you have? You look like an animal in a cage eager to break free and bite someone " she said approaching" the party is a success but it seems that you don't enjoy yourself! "

"All the fault of Genevieve and that intern," she said, biting her lips in anger.

"Genevieve? How did you get in? What did she do to you? "

"She'll have paid someone to come in and tried to ..." Carol didn't want Abby to know she was interested in Therese because she certainly wouldn't approve.

"To do what?" Insisted her friend.

"To kiss Therese and then that intern kissed her and they left and I couldn't talk to her, and I couldn't know what that kiss meant, who that boy was for her and if it was late for ..."

she said in one breath without thinking of the consequences.

"Brake, brake" said Abby "Did Genevieve want to kiss Therese? How do you know it " she asked

"She has been watching all night like a puma watching the prey, she took advantage of her being alone on the terrace and tried to kiss her and ..."

"And ..." Abby asked

"I intervened and asked her to leave and while we were discussing that boy kissed her and took her away," she said annoyed.

"Who Dannie? The intern you will have to meet in class? "

"Yes"

"Heavens this Therese slaughters hearts! Yet it seems so timid "

"Don't joke Abby I don't like the turn things are taking"

"Carol you know you can't ..." but Carol interrupted her with a wave of her hand

"Not now Abby spares me the sermons I have grown up to take care of myself and this time things will be different"

"What makes you believe that things will be different?"

"my feelings"

"Carol listen to me ..." began Abby worriedly

"Enough Abby, this is how much, now I have to leave here, don't worry" and without waiting for her friend's greeting she went to the exit.

Carol went out but did not return home immediately, like a sunflower turning in the sun, she found herself in front of Therese's apartment. She looked up at her windows and noticed that the light was still on.

Will it be with him now? She thought, shaking the wheel angrily with her hands that were white with pressure

She could do nothing but just look at one top and then left.

Therese woke up at dawn, hadn't slept much and couldn't help thinking about what had happened the day before.

She decided to focus on Carol's painting; now her face, her body was already carved in her mind and in her heart. It was easy for her to continue painting it.

She decided she had to talk to her, she had to explain to her so many things, about Genevieve, about Dannie's kiss, she hadn't been able to see her at the party and they had left each other in such an absurd way that she was afraid she might have misunderstood her or thought her an easy, superficial woman. 

She got ready and ran out to join her at the university; she knew thanks to Dannie that she would start her lessons today and was determined to see her before class.

Carol hadn't slept at all, she had come home and had drunk her bourbon by exaggerating so as not to think but nothing calmed her down.

She was smoking yet another cigarette when the bell rang. She went to open it and Abby went in like a fury: "I knew I would find you unmade this morning but I didn't think so far; Carol you have to clean up you stink of alcohol and smoke and then you look awful! "

"Good morning to you too, Abby," she replied lazily.

"You have to hurry you have a lesson for 10 and it is not correct to arrive late to your first lesson"

"Will he be there too?"

"Carol, you know there will be, ignore it and do what you do best: art! This is your true love, the rest are pastimes "

"That's enough, Abby, I know what I have to do. Now let me get ready "

Therese was at the bar where she had met Carol the first time and sipped a coffee waiting for Dannie to arrive who would surely have encouraged and cleared her mind.

After a few minutes Dannie arrived, as she had expected.

"Hi Therese," the boy had a sly smile

"Hi Dannie, I've been waiting for you," said Therese, returning her smile.

"I'm so excited I'll be in class with Carolyn Aird. Who would have said it a few years ago, no? "

"Yes, it sure looks like a dream"

"You will be rather excited after what happened!"

"Dannie, what do you say? I am confused and I don't know how to behave "

"Simple, go to her and tell her about your feelings and everything will work out"

"It's not that simple ... .." and he looked down at the table

Dannie took her hand to comfort her and the two didn't notice that Carol was watching them right in front of them.

She had sunglasses to hide the signs of the night and a simple red jumpsuit that highlighted her breathtaking curves.

Therese felt her eyes on her and turned to meet her gaze but Carol finished her coffee and left. Not a word, not a greeting.

Dannie noticed her friend's change of mood and asked her "what's wrong with Therese?"

"It was her, she's angry with me and I don't know why, I have to talk to her" and she ran up to join her.

She approached the door of the classroom where Carol would hold her lecture and without knocking entered. Carol was sitting at the desk talking to Abby.

"Good morning," said Therese to get their attention.

"Yes?" Abby asked turning

"Good morning," she repeated more strongly, "I am here to ask Miss Aird for an appointment to finish the picture"

Abby looked at Carol and the woman without looking Therese replied: "Today will not be possible, Abby will inform you when we can meet, now I have class"

Therese felt herself die: Carol was angry and didn't want to talk to her, she said goodbye and closed the door behind her.

"Don't think about exaggerating Carol, the girl doesn't know anything and unless there was something between you I don't see why you have to do this"

Carol ignored her friend's comment and approached the window while the students took their seats.

Therese was still leaning against the wall near the door of the classroom, still upset, a tear fell on her face that she, feeling that someone was approaching, hastened to dry with her hand.

It was Dannie. "How did it go, will you see her again?" He asked

"She doesn't want to see me today, don't worry he'll come in, then you'll tell me about the lesson" and she smiled.

Dannie kissed her on the cheek and said "see you later"

"count on it" Therese answered

When Dannie came in, Carol took off her glasses and scolded him severely "Mr. McElroy demand punctuality to my lessons if you have other things to do, don't bother coming back next time"

"I'm sorry but I helped a friend in tears and I didn't realize you were late"

Carol opened her eyes at that revelation but added nothing more about it; she motioned for Abby to go out and see the lesson, though her thoughts were elsewhere.

After a couple of hours Abby returned; Carol looked at her but shook her head as if to say that she knew nothing; decided to take a break and the students went out to the bar.

Only Dannie lingered and approaching Carol he said: "Therese does not deserve this treatment, she is a sweet and sensitive girl, she must not treat her like this"

"What do you want, did you come to defend your girlfriend?" Said Carol angrily

"Therese is not my girlfriend, she is just a friend, unfortunately," said the bitter boy.

"You're lying to me, I saw how you kissed her"

"I took advantage of the opportunity to defend her from that unscrupulous actress, I hoped that she would notice me like that, but it's not me she wants, we're just friends"

Carol approached Dannie with three quick steps and took his arm forcefully, saying: "Aren't you lying to me? Swear it to me! "She urged him

"Calm down, calm I swear to you but leave me now," he said to the woman who was now smiling

"Where can I find her?" She asked in trepidation

"In my accommodation here, building S room 465 is waiting for me at the end of the lesson there"

The students returned to the classroom but Carol began: "For today the lesson ends here, we'll see you next week in the meantime you will bring me a work that represents love" and left at a run.

Abby returned and, seeing her leave, asked her quickly: "But where are you going?"

"Towards the future" and without adding anything else she left the building.


	7. Capitolo 7

Carol reached Dannie's house in a hurry, paused for a moment before the door to catch her breath.

Therese was on the sofa sipping yet another beer, her eyes were red and swollen because she had been crying, not because of Carol's refusal but because of the feelings she was feeling for her: she initially believed they were an infatuation for such a well-known and fucking character beautiful but the more the days passed close to her and the more she became aware that they were deeper and this frightened her. She was waiting for Dannie who surely would have consoled her and advised her best when they knocked on the door.

She went to open and to her surprise on the other side there was the object of his thoughts: Carol.

Her face was flushed from the mad rush to reach her, her hair falling on her forehead untidy and her breath short of running.

"Carol, what are you doing here?" Therese asked with surprise.

"I wanted to see you," replied Carol

"But your lesson, your appointments?"

"Everything can wait"

"Carol I ... .."

"Can I come in?" The blonde asked, smiling at her

"Oh yes, of course ..."

She entered the small apartment, which consisted of a small living room and two bedrooms with a small bathroom.

Therese wiped her eyes in an attempt that Carol didn't see that she cried and asked "Why are you here Carol?"

"It is not true that I have other commitments, that I could not see you, it is not true that the lesson is the most important thing, you are the most important thing"

Therese was about to say something when Carol's fingers rested on her lips to silence her lovingly.

"I was angry, I was embittered, I was jealous, if I could I would have locked you up in a room so you wouldn't get out, to have you all for me, Therese I don't know what these words will bring me but you're important to me and I want to meet you, beyond work, profession, and if you don't want to, please tell me now or I could not bear more; I cannot see you in the arms of another, of another, of nobody in short, I am also jealous of the air you breathe ... "she declared in one breath.

Therese was speechless, she felt dizzy and a blush painted her cheeks, a smile appeared between the two dimples that Carol loved so much and without saying anything she pushed herself towards Carol, silencing her monologue with a tender kiss.

Carol returned the kiss by slightly opening her mouth and wrapping her tongue in Therese's, their contact was tender but deep and after a while they breathed again, smiling at one another.

Carol began "Well, I see that we think the same way" caressing her arms, she wiped Therese's face with tears with the palm of her hand and then left.

"Where are you going?" Therese asked, puzzled as she leaned against the door frame.

"I said I want to meet you, I'll come and get you tomorrow night for a date, no work, no Dannie or Abby, but if you want you can use your sensory technique" and winked at her.

Therese laughed as she closed the door, touching Carol's still-flavored lips.

After about an hour, Dannie knocked on the door of his room that Therese opened with a splendid smile.

"Dannie, don't you have the keys with you?" Said the young woman.

"I didn't want to disturb you, I thought you were in company," the boy replied

"Oh, no I'm alone now"

"So you met?"

"Yes Dannie, didn't you tell her where I was?"

"Yes, but she left early, all right?"

Therese embraced her friend "More than good, I'll go out with her tomorrow night"

"Really, a date? I'm happy "and returned the embrace" Tell me the details "

"She was angry, jealous of you, of that Genevieve that's why she didn't want to talk to me then we talked, I'd say she made a monologue about her feelings and I kissed her," she said blushing.

"Have you kissed her? Therese this woman is transforming you! "Said Dannie laughing

"I care about her, I want to meet her and she wants to meet me and I'm happy"

"I am pleased to. Have you already decided what you'll be wearing for your first date? "

"Oh no. I don't know what but I think I should first know where it will lead me I think "

"Already. Call her, ”Dannie suggested

It wasn't long before they knocked on the door: it was a bellboy who was looking for Therese to give her a package.

"Therese, there's a package for you" Dannie handed it to the girl who took him by surprise

"What can it be and by whom? And why was it delivered to me here? ”She asked the bellboy

"Miss, we were asked to deliver this package urgently, I can't tell you from whom, but the woman in question gave me a $ 100 tip if I delivered it to her at the next half hour"

"Good heavens!" Said Dannie "I already know who this crazy girl is, $ 100 tip? Therese next time, tell her I'm here for her errands "

"Finish Dannie I still don't know who is sending me this package and what's in it," said Therese, slapping her friend's arm gently.

"Come on open it up, let's see what it is"

Therese unwrapped the package calmly, the paper covering it already letting her imagine it was something precious; in fact, inside wrapped in tissue paper there was a beautiful jersey dress with lace details, satin and grosgrain edge, by Givenchy by Riccardo Tisci and by Sandal Nudist by Stuart Weitzman.

Therese was speechless and so was Dannie.

"Therese you know how much all this is?" Said Dannie

"I really don't know," the girl replied, sitting incredulously.

"Wow, what did Therese do to you?"

"Dannie is too much, I'm afraid to wear it too" Therese started

"And who knows where she will take you"

"You don't help me, now I'm really scared"

While she was absorbed in these thoughts her cell phone rang. It was a message from Carol:

-I hope the package has arrived and you like my gift. I was sure that whatever you wore would have been wonderful but I wanted to see you with this dress, as soon as I saw it I thought of you. C

Therese answered immediately: "It's beautiful and I like it a lot but you didn't have to, it's too precious." T

\- You are precious. I don't see the time either tomorrow C

-Thank you, too. T

Dannie broke the idyll "Therese do you have underwear for the occasion?"

"Dannie!"

"Come on, let's go shopping, with this dress we just need Victoria!" (Victoria's Secret) said Dannie dragging the girl still incredulous.

Therese spent the whole day fantasizing, she couldn't work or think about anything else but the date with Carol: she was excited, nervous, scared but so happy. She decided to take a bath to calm her nerves but it was of little use.

While he was in the tub her cellphone rang: "Hi, are you busy, can I call you?" C

Therese replied immediately - Of course, I was in the tub for a T bath

The phone rang and the young woman answered immediately.

"Hi Therese, will I bother you?"

"Not at all, I was just relaxing by taking a hot bath"

"Mhm tempting as an idea, I would like to be a butterfly and be there right now"

"Carol if you talk to me like that I don't think I can relax"

"It was you who started teasing me, you shouldn't have told me you were naked, wrapped in steam, that your skin is covered with warm drops of fresh water and your hair smells of lavender"

"But I just told you I was taking a bath and then how do you know I use lavender?"

"Because lavender scents, I noticed it from our first meeting"

"Carol, I think if we continue like this we won't need to see each other tonight"

"Instead I believe we will have to go into this topic tonight ..."

"Did you call me to invite me or to charm me?"

"I'll come to get you at 7 pm, as to bewitch, I must tell you that you have already bewitched me"

"Carol ..."

"Later dear"

"See you tonight"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I await your confirmations. You like it?  
> I also accept the criticisms;)


	8. capitolo 8

"Therese, are you there? Open up, "said Dannie, insistently knocking the bell.

"Arrival, arrival," the girl replied

"Wow, you're a crash! This dress and make-up, as soon as she sees you she'll jump on you "the young man said, seeing an embarrassed Therese.

"Stop that I'm already nervous about the evening, you know this is my first date with a woman!"

"And then you have to think that this woman is Carol Aird!" Said Dannie

"So now I'm really upset, thanks Dannie!"

"Don't worry, everything will be fine, the first appointment is cognitive"

"And if she wanted ..." she said, blushing

"Do what you feel, think little and act with the heart is what I would do"

"Thanks Dannie, you are a great friend"

"I know, unfortunately"

"Thing…"

The intercom rang and Carol climbed the stairs two steps at a time.

"Hello!"

"Hi, Carol"

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, of course I was greeting Dannie"

"Oh, hello Dannie, I didn't see you," Carol said without looking away from Therese.

"Hi, I see you have eyes only for her"

"Don't be stupid," said Therese

Carol approached the girl and whispered "he's not wrong, you're beautiful, it will be difficult for me to look at the road."

"You too are magnificent," said Therese shyly, smiling.

Carol wore a Cobalt blue Armani suit, her hair wavy behind her and a sophisticated make-up, embellished with red lips.

"Can we go?" The woman asked

"Yes sure"

Dannie anticipated the women and Carol took Therese's hand and kissed it.

"I didn't say goodbye to you yet"

"Carol so you embarrass me"

"Ours is a real Therese date, does it bother you if I take your hand?"

"The fact is, it's the first time I have a date with a woman and I don't know how to behave. I only had Richard as a boy but I didn't feel like his girlfriend "

"I suppose it must be like you're dating a man, if you want to meet him. Do you want to meet Therese? "

"Yes," the young woman said firmly.

"Well, I'm glad" and kissed her cheek "Let's go"

They went down the stairs and found Dannie waiting for them smoking.

"Girls, I wish you a wonderful evening" and winked at Therese

"Hi Dannie, later," the young woman said

"I would say tomorrow, Dannie," Carol urged

They approached the car, a flaming red Maserati Ghibli; Carol opened Therese's door to let her in and then drive to the guide.

"Where are we going?" Therese asked

"It will be a surprise, it won't take long"

Carol had booked a luxury restaurant overlooking the Empire State Building at NY Rainbow Room.

Therese was fascinated by the luxurious environment and the view but the thing that surprised her was that they were just the two of them in the room.

Carol helped her take off her coat, stroking the young woman's neck with her fingertips, brushing against the soft skin, bringing her face close to the thick hair and then savoring its scent.

Therese felt a chill down her spine and couldn't help but sigh.

"Everything okay, Therese? Do you like?"

"Oh yes, it's wonderful," she answered, adjusting to the chair that Carol handed her.

"Well. If you don't mind I ordered our dinner in advance, I hope you like it all "

"Carol, I know this is a luxury restaurant but it's just us in the room, doesn't it seem strange to you?"

"My sweet Therese, we are alone because I wanted to be alone with you, this is our evening!"

"Carol, I hope you're joking. It is too much, it was not necessary "

"I wanted to make a good impression on our first date"

Therese gathered her courage and told her: "You already have my attention and not for fame and success but for your sensitivity, for the passion that is your art and for your way of doing"

"My way of doing?" Carol asked with a wink

"Yes, you know that when you look at me like this you put me in confusion and I don't know anymore ..."

Therese was shaking, not knowing how to get past the embarrassment of openly admitting that Carol liked her.

Carol understood her discomfort and took her hand stroking it gently.

"Therese is the same for me, you entered my mind and heart, with your sweetness and simplicity and the warmth of your every gesture"

Therese smiled at her, showing her dimples.

"And then these dimples of yours make me crazy!" And I stroke her face.

Both smiled as the waiter put the dishes in front of them and immediately disappeared, wishing them a good dinner.

"Tell me about yourself," the older woman asked.

"My father was a photographer who died when I was eight, my mother abandoned me in an orphanage, my life was simple but the love for painting helped me overcome the difficulties."

"Where did you learn?"

"In the orphanage, we usually didn't have presents for our birthday but Sister Maria, on the day of my 10th birthday she gave me some tempera and so I started to portray everything that surrounded me"

"So you are a natural talent," began Carol

"It took time, before I photographed an object and then copied it, then I started touching objects and things were more real"

"The famous sensory technique" the blonde said with a smile "I liked it so much, we should repeat ..."

"Carol don't joke, it would have been hard for me to draw back looking at you. I had never pictured anyone naked! And then you look at me ... and you know how you look at me; I wouldn't have done anything good! "

"I'm sure you would have done something good" and he licked his lips with his tongue.

Therese blushed and then asked, "Why me? I mean why did you give me the opportunity to follow you? "

"When I say you have talent, I really say that regardless of the desire I have to meet you. Then your shyness, your sincerity but also your courage in facing me surprised and intrigued me, it has been a long time since I felt this way "

"Your family?"

"My family is now Abby, my best friend and assistant: she supports me and advises me. We have known each other since childhood. I have a prestigious family but you can't really call it a family, since my sister Jeanette's death we have moved away a lot and I don't want to ruin the evening with my family problems.

"I'm very sorry for your sister, I didn't know or I wouldn't have asked," said Therese with regret.

"Don't worry, now my thoughts are just for you. More champagne? "

"Aren't you trying to get drunk?" The girl said

"Not at all, I want you alert and consenting," Carol replied, smiling.

"Alcohol makes me bad, but in a good way," said Therese, returning the smile.

"Good to know" the blonde winked at her.

"Do the ladies want dessert?" Asked the waiter as he approached the table.

"No, Therese has already thought about that, thank you"

"Carol! But I…"

"You are my tiramisù" and took her hand approaching the young woman: she began to kiss her first palm, then her fingers, going up along her arm until she reached the fold of her neck.

Therese didn't know what to say, she liked those bold attentions and began to moan softly. She had never been with a woman and it scared her, but she trusted Carol and she too wished to be alone with her.

"I think it's time to leave, Therese," she whispered in her ear, "in a more secluded place, don't you think?"

Carol's warm breath on her skin excited her and she could only say "Yes"

Carol opened her eyes wide and did not make her say it twice, paid the bill and left the room.

As they left the room, Genevieve was sitting in the bar, which pleasedly raised her goblet to them as if to toast and, turning to Carol, said:

"Good evening Carol, I didn't think you were the reason why I couldn't have dinner tonight, but I think I'll still have a good evening, don't you think?"

"What are you doing here Genevieve, were you following me?"

"I was here to have dinner, but George informed me here that the room was reserved for a private dinner and you know that I am a curious woman, I waited to see who had booked a room only for two and when I saw that it was you I have decided to wait for you "

"It is not the case we are leaving"

"Good evening, Therese, you are lovely! That dress of yours enhances your sweet curves and your breasts, you must be a luscious treat.! "

Therese was speechless, she didn't know how to respond to so much audacity and rudeness but Carol immediately took the woman back: "Don't you dare Genevieve, Therese is with me and I won't let you treat her like this"

"Well then, I think it's time for you to take her home," she said defiantly.

"I'm not going to talk to you tonight."

"But I have so much to talk about, if you want I can also tell Therese what we have in common and how much you like talking to me"

"What is Carol talking about?" Therese was confused now

"Nothing, just want to bother us, let's go" Carol took Therese's hand and led her to the elevator.

"Therese dear was a pleasure, I think we'll meet again soon; as for you Carol you know what to do "and toasted the two women again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't want to, but I'll be busy this weekend and I don't know if I'll be able to post new chapters  
> As for this it is still a slow burn, I like Carol's waiting and flirting then as the poet said (and here I may say again) "The expectation of pleasure is pleasure itself";)
> 
> Share your thoughts with me


	9. Capitolo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the end I couldn't resist, I found the time to post a new chapter, I hope it's good

They entered the car in silence, Therese had so many questions to ask Carol but she didn't know if she would like it and the silence became unbearable.

"Therese all right? Are you silent, something is wrong? "

"I wanted to ask you a few things but I don't want you to bother you"

"Nothing could do it if it comes from you, ask me anything you want"

"It is the second time that the woman is behind us and I do not understand the reason, what does she have to do with you?"

"She knew my sister, she has working relationships with my family and with me, she is a bit intrusive but he is not bad she is part of her character, but I can keep it under control don't worry"

"She looks very possessive towards you"

"Are you jealous Therese?" Carol asked her, resting her hand on the young woman's leg, stroking it.

"Yes, I believe I am," she replied without hesitation.

"I like this side of you, a little jealousy makes everything more tantalizing"

"And I like your irony"

"The evening is not over I have another surprise for you, we don't think about Genevieve anymore," said Carol

Therese nodded and gently stroked Carol's hand on her thigh.

"I believe we will have to hurry" and accelerated.

They arrived in Southampton and stopped in front of a villa that directly faced a private beach on the sea.

"Carol live here?"

"It's one of the family mansions, but don't worry no one will disturb us"

They entered. The house was huge, furnished in a shabby chic style.

Therese started to get nervous, Carol noticed her mood and asked her:

"Do you want a coffee?"

"A little water please"

Therese took the glass from Carol's hands and their fingers touched again, embarrassed she turned to the window mumbling over the beauty of the landscape.

Carol approached her calmly, and wrapped her in a warm embrace from behind and told her:

"You must not be afraid of me, I will do nothing you do not want."

"You will have to be very patient with me" replied the young woman "I don't have much experience in these things"

Carol took her face in her hands and gently kissed her.

Therese started to let go, giving free access to her tongue and the kiss became more passionate.

As soon as they parted, she didn't need to talk, Carol took her hand and led her into the bedroom; she turned on the light and noticed that Therese was very agitated.

"You have a nice room, overlooking the ocean ... an enchanting panorama, practically you fall asleep with the music of the waves ... "

"Therese, if you don't want ... .."

"Thing? I want you so much ... "And taking Carol by the hips she drew her to her, moaning in the warmth of their bodies.

"Do you want a bandage for your sensory technique?" She said smiling at her

"Not at all I want to see you and see everything you do to me"

"Wait" she walked away to get to a panel and pressing a switch the lights went out but the ceiling opened with a skylight framing the sky, letting the moonlight enter the room.

Therese found herself admiring the stars and exclaimed: "Carol but it's beautiful"

"You are beautiful," the blonde said, moving the shoulder pads of the blackberry dress. "This is one of the reasons I bought you this dress," she said, kissing her shoulders.

"Wait, let me do," Therese said and began to unbutton the blonde's shirt, caressing her chest, pausing on her heart that now accelerated her rhythm "

"Therese I can't wait any longer, let me love you"

It was not long before the two women found themselves completely naked, their bodies on top of each other, filling themselves with ever more demanding kisses.

Carol became ravenous, she could not take her lips from her body, Therese moaned at her every touch, long breaths accompanied the descent of the blonde: from the neck, to the breasts, to the stomach that twisted with passion then Carol looked up as to ask permission and stroking the mount of Venus with her right hand, with her left he raised the young woman's leg resting it on her shoulder to have better access between her legs; Therese could no longer think, she wanted more, she loved that heat, her senses burned and in a natural way she encouraged Carol to love her by weaving her fingers into her hair and pushing her more and more into her center.

"Carol, please don't stop!" She managed to say as she panted for pleasure.

Carol increased her pace, licking, sucking and then slowly filling Therese with her fingers to then follow her moans, until she felt Therese's body tremble as she arched forward and the woman screamed her name at the peak of pleasure.

"No, please stay on me, I still want to feel the warmth of your body on mine," said Therese, still panting.

Carol climbed up her body leaving a trail of kisses along the path reaching the chest of the young woman and letting herself be lulled by the rhythm of her breath.

She looked up and saw that Therese was crying and alarmed, pulled herself up and took her face in her hands: "What is dear, have I hurt you? Did I hurt you?"

"No, no, I'm just so happy, I never felt this way, thanks"

"My angel you are the best thing that happened to me in my life, never doubt me, you promise me?"

"How could I?" And their lips merged into one slow, sweet kiss.

"Carol, I would like to return, let me ..."

"Therese you can do with me what you want," she said, smiling

Therese gently pushed her onto her back and started kissing her neck and shoulders, caressing her chest and picking up the nipple between her lips, happy with the moans it gave the blonde.

"You're making me die, Therese!"

The brunette smiled at her lover's impatience

"I want to enjoy every moment of you," replied the young woman

"Therese you are so sweet"

Therese dipped her tongue in the center of the woman, she had never done it before, but intoxicated by the smell of Carol and the groans she felt she was seized by a frenzy that soon led to her lover's joy.

"Therese you are the woman of a thousand talents," said Carol

"It was good?"

"More than good, it was fantastic"

Both women smiled at each other, kissing each other.

"As beautiful as it is to stay here with you, we should get up and have breakfast otherwise we wouldn't have the strength to continue," said Therese, getting up and going to the bathroom.

"I see that your shyness in this regard has vanished"

Carol's cell phone rang and she answered immediately. It was Abby.

"Good morning, Carol, where are you?"

"Good morning Abby, I'm at the beach house with Therese"

"Genevieve is furious, she's looking for you everywhere! I'm afraid he can reach you there too "

"There's no reason to be alarmed, I'll talk to her and everything will work out, don't worry"

"You are too optimistic Carol, she is now obsessed with you"

"Okay Abby, don't worry as soon as I get back I'll solve the situation, I care too much for Therese"

"I never heard you talk like that to a woman, what did she do to you?"

"Abby loves me, for what I am and not for my fame or for my prestigious family."

"Well I am pleased, I just hope that things continue like this, you know that it won't be easy"

"I know. I'll see you when I get back, now I have to go "

"Okay dear, see you later"

Therese returned from the bath wrapped in a towel and smiling at Carol asked, "I have a hot bath, we have to leave or can we have the second round?"

"With those dimples you can have what you want!" And approached the brunette stealing a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment as you wish;)


	10. Capitolo 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but intense chapter. Hope you like it  
> I inserted a memory that GdBdCarma shared with me in the comments (GdBdCarma I hope you don't mind it is in honor of your aunt) the quote is "when a painting is finished, it's always a difficult choice to lower the brush"

Carol took the time to stay with Therese as much as possible, knowing that when she returned home she would have to solve the problem of Genevieve and it annoyed her.  
The return was full of smiles and caresses among the city traffic and then Carol began:  
"Did you finish my portrait? We haven't had the two sessions yet to finish it. "  
"I believe that there is no longer any need for sessions, your body and your freckles are imprinted on my mind. although aWhen a painting is finished, it's always a difficult choice to lower the brush "  
"Quite right. What a shame but I liked your sensory technique, you should patent it! "  
"I use it just for you now," she smiled at her  
"Well I'm glad"  
"Anyway it's almost over, where do you want me to take it?"  
"Don't worry, as soon as you want I'll send someone to pick it up"  
They arrived at Therese's house.  
"Do you want to go up for a coffee?"  
"You know that if I go up it will be difficult for me to leave and then you have coffee cream?"  
"I can give you something equally sweet if you want ..."  
"You is very appetizing! Unfortunately work awaits me but we will see each other soon. "  
"All right, will we talk later?"  
"Surely"  
Carol went down to open the door to the young woman, accompanied her to the door and upon entering the entrance hall she pulled her to her for a last kiss.  
"Better than cream," said Therese's soft lips once abandoned.  
"See you later," the young woman replied, smiling.  
"See you later" and left.  
Carol returned home and found her bedroom devastated. She knew well that the author was Genevieve and decided to take the bull by the horns and call her.  
She immediately answered: "Where are you, we must talk"  
"Finally you decided to make yourself heard, I don't like to be contradictory I waited for you all night but you didn't come back, you know you will pay the consequences for this gesture of yours" Genevieve replied irritated.  
"Now I'm here, you can come even now, so we'll clear it up."  
"I'm coming"  
In the meantime Therese entered the house and found an enormous bouquet of lavender flowers and red tulips in the room. She approached the vase that contained them and read the note that accompanied them:  
There are no more perfect flowers to express what I feel: lavender flowers remind me of your perfume and your memory is my only happiness; as for the red tulips they are considered "flames of passion" expression of an ardent, perfect, eternal feeling: what I feel for you. - Carol  
Therese was speechless. A thousand thoughts passed through her mind and she could finally say she was happy.  
Dannie knocked on the door and she was glad it had just passed.  
"Dannie, hi, I'm so happy to see you!"  
"I guess you will have had a wonderful evening with" the queen of romance ".  
"Oh yes Dannie, it was a dream night, and she's fantastic! Look, she sent me some beautiful flowers "  
"I know, who do you think opened the bellman?"  
"You're right, thank you but I'm so happy that I don't understand anything anymore!"  
"Well I am pleased for you, but now Cupid has to go to work so I urge you to return to reality and finish your work of art, if only to make her see it"  
"You're right, Dannie, thanks. I want to hurry up, I'll surprise you I'll bring it to you personally tonight. "  
"Wow, you can't keep away from her already, should I worry? She said laughing "let me know how it went" she gave her a kiss on the cheek and went out.  
Therese immediately set to work, she wanted to be at Carol's house by 7pm before she decided to go out.  
Carol gave instructions to the porter who was going to have visits and would have to let her guest in without too many questions and went to take a shower.  
Genevieve entered without too many pleasantries, had the key to Carol's apartment and did not even ring to announce her arrival.  
Carol came out of the bathroom and found her sitting in the leather chair that was in her bedroom, now a real battlefield.  
"Thank you for tidying up my room," said Carol. "It was time for me to change the furniture."  
"You know when I am irritated, I have to vent"  
"I don't see why you should get irritated, I'm not your property"  
"Oh, do you think that because a little girl makes you sweet eyes I'll let you go?"  
"Therese has nothing to do with this story"  
"She is the cause of my bad mood"  
"Yours is not jealousy, we both know it"  
"You belong to me"  
"I think I served my fault, you have to let me go"  
"I can't, not even if I wanted to" and she got up to join Carol "she was my everything and now i only have you." She said sadly. Then she resumed her tone and turned her around like a lion with her prey telling her:  
"You spent the night with her, didn't you? I can still smell her on you ... "and approached the woman's face to kiss her. But Carol turned her head to the side to prevent it from happening.  
Her gesture further irritated Genevieve, who shouted to her, "You are mine!" You should have thought of that before, to the consequences of your reckless gesture! "and pulled the belt of the bathrobe to her to strip her naked.  
"I don't want Genevieve anymore, you must free me from this pact"  
"I neither have any intention, you are mine and now you show it to me" she clung to Carol, who lost her balance and both found themselves on the floor.  
Genevieve moaned, craving the blonde's body: kissing her, scratching her, leaving marks on her body as if to mark her.  
Therese had taken a taxi to get there early and upon entering the luxurious building where Carol's apartment was located she met the porter to whom she turned: "Good evening, should I go to Mrs. Aird's apartment, can you tell me what floor it is on?  
"Good evening, of course, the lady is waiting for you. It is the attic, this is its key ”he said without further elaboration as per provisions.  
"Thank you" replied Therese a little confused. "She's waiting for me? Maybe he thinks I would have come to thank you for the flowers, ”she thought and walked to the elevator carrying the painting with her.  
She went in silence to surprise her when he began to hear sighs and moans coming from a room, she left the picture in the corridor and ventured inside following the sounds.  
"Leave me Genevieve, I don't want any more" Carol tried to wriggle out of the grasp of the brunette now crawling towards her bed to try to get up; but the brunette took her from behind and penetrated her strongly, pumping unrestrainedly until he heard her scream.  
Therese watched the scene without a word, her eyes wide with wonder, her mouth wide open.  
She recovered only when she saw Genevieve's eyes and grin watching her.  
She didn't say anything, the tears ran down her face and her hand reached her mouth as if to prevent herself from screaming her pain. She ran away without showing her presence and without looking back.  
Carol heard the door slam and as if for a premonition she got up and ran towards the corridor to see who had come in and saw the painting resting in a corner.  
"Therese ..." she whispered to herself, leaning on her knees like a defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like your comments, feel free to share your thoughts with me


	11. Capitolo 11

"Now that everything is clear to you I leave; Don't worry, you'll find other pastimes, "said Genevieve, laughing.

Carol, seized with anger, hurled a jar at her that crashed into the door she was closing and continued to cry lying on the floor.

Therese wandered the streets as if in a trance, she could not believe what she had seen and she could not give herself a reason to all this.

Had Carol lied to her? Was it just another conquest of her? It could not be: her words, her gestures, the way she had loved her, the attention to detail, the courtship everything now seemed absurd.

Without even realizing it she had arrived at Dannie's house but did not knock immediately she abandoned herself on the floor, her back against the wall, her head between her legs and began to cry in silence.

Dannie was returning and was surprised to see a woman in front of her door in that state.

"Therese, are you?" He said in alarm "what happened to you?" he asked, bending to her height.

"Oh Dannie, I'm living a nightmare!" She replied hugging her friend.

"Come on dear, let's go inside the house, dry these tears and tell me what happened to you" he said helping her to get up.

Carol had been awakened by the screams and blows to her door, felt drained, without strength; she barely managed to get up, headed for the door and without thinking that she was still half-naked she opened.

Abby's eyes widened at the state her friend was in.

"What happened? Why are you in this state? ”She asked entering slowly, trying not to step on the broken pieces of pot scattered on the floor.

"It's all over Abby," she said with a whisper.

"What, what's up? You are upset and I see you have cried; And why are you half naked? "

"Genevieve. Genevieve was here, we discussed it and took me by force. She says I am her property and I don't have to see Therese anymore. Therese ... you know she was here, she saw us. It's all over."

"Now calm down, come on, you must try to recover. Go and get dressed I'll try to tidy up, then I'll make you something hot and we'll try to resolve the situation "  
"I don't think we can fix it ..."

"Come on, go change, I'll take care of the rest"

"Can't believe all this, doesn't it make sense to give you a dream date and then have a relationship with that actress?" Dannie said to find an explanation for everything Therese had told him.

"I'm his umpteenth achievement, I guess. Either she did it out of boredom or maybe I don't know Dannie, I just know it hurts, I don't want to have anything to do with her anymore! ”The young woman said bitterly.

"Don't you want an explanation for all this?"

"I couldn't see her now, I'm so disappointed, devastated, can I stay with you a little Dannie? I don't want to be alone. "

"Sure, you can stay as long as you want," the boy said, "do you want me to take you to your house and get your things?"

"Yes, thank you, you are a true friend" and embraced him.

"What are you going to do, Carol?" Abby asked worriedly

"I have to talk to my family, I have to get rid of Genevieve"

"It will be difficult for them to agree with you and support you"

"I have to try, nor does it go with my future with Therese, I don't want to lose it!"

"Well the spirit is the right one, I will come with you, in two we will be stronger"

"Yes, but first I want to talk to Therese"

"Will he listen to you after what she saw?"

"I don't know, but I have to try"

"Damn there is no place, do you mind if I wait for you in the car?" Dannie asked when they arrived outside Therese's house.

"No, of course I'll do it soon," she said coming out of the car

She ran up the stairs and entered the house without even closing the door, went directly to the bedroom where she found the huge vase of flowers Carol had sent her on the table.

A tear ran down her face but she wiped it away immediately, went to the table and tore the love card that accompanied the flowers in two, but didn't dare to throw it in the garbage, leaving it on the table.

That hesitation gave her a sense of anger that led her to launch the vase: the vase toppled over and the flowers fell ruinously on the floor, also wetting the ticket.

Now he felt lighter, took a bag, hurriedly introduced some clothes and some necessary objects, and closed the door behind her without thinking twice.

"All right, Therese," Dannie asked, seeing that her face was flushed and had come running.

"Yes, I told you I was going to do soon"

"Good, let's go"

Carol went to Therese's house for the next two days, spent the morning, afternoon and evening and then gave up: she realized that she hadn't really returned to her apartment so she showed up at the university but they hadn't even seen her there . She no longer knew where to look. She sent her several messages that were not answered. And her optimism faded.

She came home and found Abby cooking for her dinner.

"What are you doing?" She asked her.

"I'm making you dinner; nothing of my course, you know I can't cook! I'm just heating up takeaway food, "she told her to make her smile

Carol wasn't in the mood, she was too bitter.

"I'm not hungry, I just want bourbon," she said

"You can't keep not eating, you'll collapse"

Carol ignored her comment, and sat at the table pouring herself a glass of her favorite bourbon.

Her gaze fell on Therese's painting that she had not yet looked at and immediately ran to get it.

Abby looked after her and asked, "Is this Therese's painting?"

"Yes," she replied discarding carefully. Her hands trembled and her breathing became deep and agitated.

The canvas showed the naked bodies of two women, the first with blond hair, an angel's face illuminated by the moonlight, the body leaning against the wall with one arm facing the other woman, as if to claim it; the latter painted from the back, completely naked too, which approached the first to love it. The intensity of the gaze of the woman in the painting and the atmosphere that was perceived by the intensity of the color that defined their curves did not give rise to error, it represented two lovers who wanted each other.

"Good heavens Carol but it's beautiful!" Said Abby "You look like you two ..."

Carol abandoned her body in the armchair and gathered her head in her hands for some relief.

"She already felt love for me and I lost it!" She said cursing "I should have told her everything, after spending the night together I should have ..."

"Enough, there is no point in thinking about what happened, now we have to think about how to resolve the situation. Did you try to send her a message? "

"Sure, different but she didn't answer," she said

"And that friend of yours, Dannie you contacted him maybe he knows where she is?"

Carol's eyes lit up "You're a genius Abby, that's why I love you" she said hugging her and then grabbing her coat and running away.

She went to the university and even though it was late now she insistently knocked on the boy's lodging but had no answer. She was about to leave when a friend of Dannie saw her stand by the door and asked her:

"Are you waiting for Dannie?"

"Yes, I was looking for him and his friend Therese"

"Oh, they won't be back tonight, they went to Phil's brother Dannie's house a few days"

"Do you have his address?"

"Sure but I don't know if I can ..."

"I'm Carol Aird, their art teacher, a gallerist and painter had to give me a picture for the exhibition that opens on Monday, I can't wait for them to come back"

"Yes I know who you are, I've never seen you but you're more than famous. Will you really put a picture of them in your show? "

"Yes, but it's a surprise for which ..."

"Okay I'll give you the address, can I have an invitation to the event?"

"Sure, even two," and smiled in relief.

Carol drove for four consecutive hours to get to where Dannie's brother lived, when she arrived it was late at night he decided to sleep in the car in front of Phil's house.

 

But her coming did not go unnoticed, in the morning Phil realized that a woman was sleeping in the car.

Dannie woke up and went into the kitchen for a good coffee.

"Dannie, the woman who broke Therese's heart is blonde? About 35 years? "

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"While I was taking the newspaper, I noticed a car parked in front and there is a woman sleeping in the front seat, I think it could be her"

Dannie went to the window and looked out. He recognized Carol stretching, yawning.

"Yes, it's her, I have to warn Therese"

"What's going on?" Said the young woman coming down the stairs.

"Carol is here," said Dannie

"It can't be, how do you know I'm here?"

"I don't know this but I'm sure it's her"

"I don't want to see her"

"But Therese, sooner or later you will have to face it and ask for explanations"

"It is fair that you know what happened," said Phil

"I can't see it, it's too early, I couldn't be lucid!"

Carol knocked on the door and both Phil and Dannie looked at Therese to find out what to do.

"I don't want to see her," he repeated

"All right," said Phil and went to open it.

"Good morning," said Carol with a smile

"Good morning, what can I do for you?" Said Phil

"I'm Carol Aird, I wanted to talk to Therese, Therese Belivet. They told me I would find her here with Dannie. "

"Yes, I'm here but she doesn't want to talk to her"

"he's Phil, Dannie's brother isn't he?"

"Yes," he replied calmly

"I did 4 hours in the car and slept in the car just to see her, let me talk to her"

"I can't, I'm sorry she's not ready to talk to her"

"I have to explain to her so many things ... What he saw is not what it seems "

"Mrs. Aird ..."

"Carol, please"

"I can't let you in, but I can give you a message if you want"

"Just tell her to remember the promise she made to me. If you don't mind I will return but in the meantime there is a place where I can stay? "

"There is a B&B two blocks from here"

"Thank you" and left.

Therese looked out the window to see her, while Phil came in. Carol had not lost her regal gait and even though she found it undone and lost weight it was always a sight for the eyes.

"Wow. Carol is a beautiful woman, "said Phil

"What he told you," Dannie asked him

"What she wanted to see, that what she saw is not what it seems and that she wouldn't leave: she'll stay in the B&B. Ah, to remind you of Therese's promise to her "

"What did you promise Therese?" Asked Dannie

"That I never doubted her," she said, returning to her room.


	12. Capitolo 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This morning was a good day for me, I had good news, I went to the hairdresser and I changed my hair color, I spent the day with those who love me, I collected a new fragment of the happiness that life can give us. So tonight I felt inspired that our heroines were happy too.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and can only make you happy, at least rejoice with its reading.
> 
> Share your thoughts with me if you like.

Now Therese was more and more confused, if for Carol it had been a pastime she was doing here? Why had she come to look for her and wanted to see her?

Dannie knocked on her room and entered.

"Are you okay, Therese?" He asked

"No, Dannie I'm more and more confused"

"Why don't you talk to her then?"

"What I saw can't be misunderstood," she told him with conviction

"Are you sure Carol wanted Genevieve? You know the woman doesn't have a good reputation, she doesn't stop in front of anything if she wants something or someone, "he said to make her think.

"I only know that I saw them clinging to each other, on the floor and for me it was a shock. I thought she wanted me, made me believe ... "

"And do you think she would have looked for you if it wasn't so? I would talk to her. ”And he left the room.

"Abby found her!" Carol said over the phone

"Well, did you talk to her?"

"No. She doesn't want yet, but she will change her mind "

"Carol in a few days there is an exhibition, you will have to come back"

"Don't worry, I have everything under control for the show, but if I don't talk to you, I certainly won't come back"

"I think it will not be easy, try to talk to her friends, maybe at least convince them to listen to you"

"I had an idea she will be looking for me then I'll tell you"

"I await the miracle" and greeted each other

"Dannie!" Shouted Phil

"What's up," he asked his brother as he entered the salon.

"You gave yourself up to growing Phil flowers, the living room looks like a greenhouse," he said in surprise

"It is from this morning that flowers arrive for Therese, don't forget me, red roses, cyclamens, tulips, I have no more vases now and she refuses to read the tickets. Not to mention the fruit baskets that are in the kitchen and even a whole ham! You have to do something, "he said exasperated.

"He absolutely has to talk to her or I'll have to move house!"

He didn't even finish talking that they knocked on the door. Dannie went to open and this time it was a huge plush at eye level

Both looked at each other and shouted: "Therese!"

"Abby I'm happy to see you again, I didn't think you'd reach me" Carol greeted her friend in the small room of the B&B.

"You have to be in NY as soon as possible, you can't run after Therese all weekend!"

"Nothing is more important than her. However you will see that he will be here soon "

"Why are you so sure, what did you do?" Her friend asked curiously

She didn't even finish talking that Therese entered the B&B room like a fury.

"You and I have nothing left to tell us, I don't want to see you, nor listen to you, nor accept anything from you I think you've already used me enough," he said all in one breath.  
Carol looked into her eyes and without thinking twice took it and kissed it. What was initially a forced kiss melted into a tender and juicy gesture of love until Therese regained the lucidity necessary to keep the woman away from his embrace and seeing her smile, she started punching her on the arms, her chest, pushing her away like to get her away from her trembling body.

"Therese, you can't lie to me, let me explain, let me love you"

"Love!" The girl screamed. "Whoever loves is not fucking other women! You tricked me and now I'll never let you hurt me again "

"It's not Genevieve that I love, please listen to me," Carol pleaded, grabbing her by the arm.

"I don't want to, you hurt me too much," Therese whispered, sensitive to the blonde's pleading tone.

"You don't give me any other choice" Carol resumed her vigor and lifting Therese on her shoulders dragged her to the elevator to take her to her room.

Therese tried to wriggle away, moving her legs and punching the woman's lower back but there was no way, she managed to take her to the elevator where he let her down.

The guy at the reception had seen the scene and approached Abby to make sure everything was all right.

"Don't worry, it's just love skirmishes, they'll come back cooing," she said, smiling. "Rather, he can get me some bourbon, I think my wait will be long," and she sat down on the couch in the small room.

"You won't need to tell me any more lies," said Therese coldly

"We enter the room I'll tell you everything"

"Do not believe that we will do something ..."

"Therese I just want to clarify, I don't want to force you to do anything. Come please ”and opened the bedroom door.

They entered the room, it was a very spartan room, a double bed, two bedside tables and a small wardrobe; attached there was a bathroom without too many pretensions but in the end it was a B&B.

"Sit on the bed, I will sit in that chair so as not to make you uncomfortable"

"I'm not here to have a conversation and sit back," said Therese angrily from waiting.

"What you saw at my house is not what it seems ..."

"You want me to believe that two naked women groaning are not making love on each other," Therese said looking into her eyes.

"That's not love, it's just sex, not wanted," replied Carol

"Do you want to tell me that he took you by force?" Said Therese looking up at the sky.

"Genevieve wanted to meet me that night, she said it clearly in your presence and I didn't want to because I wanted to be with you. I am her outlet, her medicine for pain, this unites us. "

"What do you mean?" Therese asked curiously

"My life is complicated, Therese and it became even more complex after my sister died. I told you that I have a family of high prestige: my sister Jeanette and I were the heirs of a huge patrimony also represented by my galleries and my work. I was the rebellious daughter and she the favorite daughter but we loved each other; we were not only twins, practically inseparable until Jeanette knew Genevieve, an already established actress whose homosexuality could not be revealed to the world because of her work. We had known each other since school, so I knew that Genevieve had a stubborn and rebellious character like mine and at first I advised Jeanette to just have fun with her. Genevieve to demonstrate her seriousness and her love for Jeanette bought shares of our society by financing my work as well. I realized that they loved each other and when they decided to marry in secret, I also did them as a witness.

One day, that damn day when, Genevieve was abroad for a theatrical show, I convinced Jeanette to go out for fun, she didn't want to come but I insisted 'and there was the accident. I was driving and a truck cut me off, I turned and the car capsized. Neither I left almost unscathed, my sister died.  
Listening to that story, Therese was gripped by anguish, seeing Carol clenching her fists and despairing of what had happened, made her capitulate: she took her hands and hugged her to reassure her; but Carol broke up and hugged her and approaching the window she continued:

"I was in a sorry state I felt guilty, I was the cause of my sister's death."

"It wasn't your fault," Therese said calmly

"But everyone thought it: my family, friends and Genevieve. She was destroyed. She didn't eat and she didn't want to work anymore she was destroying himself. I couldn't leave her alone, I owed her to Jeanette but she didn't want to talk to me anymore. She considered me the only person responsible, I had ruined her life and decided to ruin mine and that of my family. My parents learned of their marriage and by then everything was lost: my sister's life and mine, as well as the family's patrimony since being Genevieve, Jeanette's wife was his only heir and he was the largest shareholder of family assets. She didn't think twice about destroying us; until one day I went to her, she was completely drunk, I tried to reason with her but she didn't want to know. Then she started looking at me strangely, it was alcohol, she started calling me Jeanette and begging me to ease her pain; I won't bore you with details, we spent the night together and in the morning I left without saying goodbye. I thought that once she was clear she would rethink my speech and things would settle down. The pain of losing Jeanette was already unbearable; but it was not so. He showed up at home telling me that if I didn't want to ruin my family's life, I would have to be her Jeanette, her property. I talked with my family to seek help and comfort and a solution but they told me that I was the cause of their ills and I would have to resolve the situation. I agreed to ease her pain and my guilt. We started a relationship of only sex, I had to be at her disposal when she wanted to do it for the rest I could have my life, my job, my pastimes, my art.

"But it's a terrible thing, how could you accept such blackmail?"

"To atone for my guilt," she said sadly.

"I can't believe you favored the blackmail orchestrated by that woman. You must put an end to this false self-destructive "

"I had no reason to cut it, emotionally I wasn't involved, it was just about sex and I could handle it but now things have changed and she too has realized it"

"What do you mean?" Therese asked, looking into her eyes

"You've come. I have been changed by my life since I met you. I just want to see you and be with you. You entered my mind, nothing matters anymore. I'm opening my heart to you, please don't refuse me. If you feel something for me don't doubt my feelings "

"It is difficult for me to believe your words after what I have seen; I don't want an open relationship, I don't want to share with anyone else! "

"It is only you that I want, I will fix everything, I promise you, do not doubt my love"  
She approached the girl with her hips around her, bringing his face close to hers as if to kiss her. Therese pulled her face back to look into her eyes and Carol asked, "Can't I kiss you?"  
Therese stroked her lips with her thumb and brought her holding the bottom lip of the blonde between her mouth, savoring the softness of the touch and then joining the two mouths in a single kiss that came to life.

We left each other just to catch our breath and she started stroking my neck and uncovering my shoulders with light and compound touches before becoming anxious and feverish. With her mouth she followed the trail of red marks and bites that Genevieve had left on my body, like a map, covering them with kisses as if to alleviate the pain they had caused me. I untied her hair that was tied and stroked her hair triggering her chills, and then pulling it up so that her legs encircled my hips and rested gently on the bed. There was no need to talk: our bodies moved in unison, with each thrust there was a groan and the room filled with sighs of love. We lulled ourselves intoxicated by the pleasure of our flesh until our eyes met to fill us with tears after reaching the climax of pleasure.

Now I knew what love was: her name was Therese.


	13. Capitolo 13

Dannie entered the B&B and immediately recognized Abby, approached her and asked:

"Where is Therese?"

"Hi Dannie, she's with Carol"

" yes but where are they? Therese came out shocked from home, I don't want ..."

"Don't worry, they'll have cleared up this time, I think even more than once ..." she said with a chuckle.

"I don't feel like joking, I just want to know if she's okay"

"They are in Carol's room but I wouldn't break in if I were you; drink something with me, you'll see that in a little while they will come down ” she told him even though she didn't believe what she had just said.

Dannie calmed down and sat down, keeping her company.

Carol and Therese were resting in each other's arms. Carol had her eyes closed, one hand enveloping Therese's body on her, the other above her head resting on the pillow. Her warmth reassured her and she finally managed to sleep. Therese woke up and without moving she looked at Carol's face, for the first time serene, her hair disheveled, her lips slightly open, her neck upturned to allow her to curl up. She seemed to be in the arms of a Greek goddess, however beautiful she was.

She tried to get up without waking her, but her attempt to get away was blocked by Carol's hands that brought her back to her chest.

"Where do you think you're going?" She said, opening one eye. "Now that I've got you back, I won't let you go," she said, smiling at her.

"I just wanted to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back," she said, returning the smile.

"Give me a kiss first," the blonde demanded

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet," she told her

"Neither do I, but I don't care, I want to hear your taste again" and pulled her to her to access her mouth.

Carol did not limit herself to a single kiss, placed her on the bed and began to leave a long trail of kisses down her neck, between her breasts, on her stomach ...

"Carol if you continue like this I won't be able to get out of bed," she said panting.

"It is not my intention to let you go, I want to taste you again" and began to kiss the inside of her thighs.

"Enough, I'm going to see what happens," said Dannie standing up

"I don't think so, Dannie"

But the young man took the elevator and went to the room. Abby kept telling him that it wasn't a good idea to interrupt the two women but he didn't want to listen to her.

They arrived at the door of room 465 and from outside Dannie heard Therese scream: "No Carol is waiting for a moment ..."

Dannie didn't think twice about it and opened the door, coming in like a fury. Abby followed him.

They saw Therese spilled on the bed, the arched body entranced by the attentions of Carol lying between her legs.

At their sight Therese screamed and covered herself with a sheet.

"Mother of God, on the most beautiful!" Abby began

"Excuse me, sorry ... I didn't want ... I heard screaming ..." the boy excused himself, stepping back

Annoyed Carol said, "Get out of here, both of you!" And threw a pillow at them.

They ran out. Abby laughing out loud, Dannie red from embarrassment.

Carol looked at Therese still hidden under the sheets, discovered her and asked "Did you come?"

Her face was red with embarrassment and with a mischievous look she said: "I don't remember ..."

"Well, let's start again" and put on a sly smile

"I told you it was all right," said Abby, still laughing

"Women! You are a mystery one day you are damned for how they treated you and the next day you are in the arms of those who offended you! "

"Come on, don't be embarrassed, they will already have forgotten our break-in, if I know Carol well we'll only see them tomorrow morning!"

"As much as I would like to stay here all weekend I think we should get dressed and go back to NY, in a few days you have an exhibition to attend," said Therese, reminding Carol of her duties.

"We have an exhibition," said Carol "I saw my portrait"

"Yes, that night I came to show you," said Therese

"It's beautiful. You knew how to read in my soul even before I told you what I felt for you "

"Thanks to my sensory technique ..." she smiled at her

"I deserve your dimples from my first meeting," she said, kissing the pits that sprang up with a broad smile.

Carol's cell phone rang and she reluctantly replied.

"I understand it is nice to stay in the room all night and night and in the morning with your love but I think you are exaggerating even the dogs in heat pause Carol!" Said Abby to her friend who laughed

"Good morning Abby I hope you had a good rest too," the blonde replied

"A bit boring compared to yours"

"you will think about it in NY"

"Sure. By the way, when would you like to leave? "

"If for Therese it goes well after lunch. We will take a quick shower and go to lunch together; also calls Dannie and Phil "

"Certainly your three cupid will be present, you owe us at least brunch because we have endured you"

"Agree. See you later"

Phil and Abby teased Dannie all morning for what had happened in Carol's room, but Dannie didn't mind that much, she wanted he loved Therese and maybe he was too protective but he wouldn't let anyone hurt her.

They waited for the two women at a diner table near the B&B and when Carol and Therese arrived they saw everyone holding hands.

"I told you they would come back cooing like doves," Abby said to Dannie.

"Just tease me!"

"Hi everyone, sorry for the delay," said Carol

"I think you were very busy," continued Abby

"Are you okay, Therese?" Phil asked

"More than good," replied the young woman, looking at Carol

"Well. Carol now you will have to call a transport company for all the gifts that have arrived at my house, I have no where to put them; but how did it come to your mind? "

"Strategy, nothing else. If Muhammad does not go to the mountain, the mountain goes to Muhammad. Elementary"

"Well, your presumption will be punished my dear," Therese said to the woman

Carol approached Therese and whispered "I can't wait!"

"Well then now champagne!" Said Abby

"At most beer, we are much more modest in partying here!" Said Phil

After having lunch and collected their belongings, the quartet decided to leave for NY.

Carol with Therese and Abby along with Dannie in their cars.

Now that Carol and Therese had cleared up Dannie was quieter but Abby warned him that dealing with Genevieve is not easy and being ready to support her friend.

Carol and Therese were planning their return, Therese would only return home to recover the indispensable and Carol would return to pick her up in the evening to spend the night together.

Dannie joined Therese who was preparing her bag.

"You know it won't be easy, Therese," he said worriedly

"What are you referring to, Dannie?"

"I'm talking about Genevieve, she won't give up so easily"

"She will have to do it now Carol is no longer alone, together we can deal with everything"

"I like to see you fighting. I don't know what kind of relationship these two have, but I think it's complicated to get out. Be careful not to burn yourself "

"I won't do it and then what friends are for if not helping you in time of need and supporting you!" She said hugging him.

Entering the house, Carol found the lights on and thought that Genevieve might be back. She certainly wouldn't let her overpower her again. Now she felt stronger. Therese's love revived his soul and gave her hope that he could finally find happiness. She crossed the corridor and entered the hall.

"What are you doing here?" She said in surprise.

"Good evening, Carol is finally back. You've lost your manners I see. City life is not good for you "

"I'm sorry I was just surprised to see you. How are you Daddy? "

"I'm annoyed. You know very well that I don't like wasting time on your business "

"Did you come for the show?"

"Yes Genevieve insisted that I come and bring you back to order"

"What did she tell you"

"Only that she was not happy with your behavior and that you were getting into trouble, problems that we should have suffered too"

"I just want my life back, let me go"

"I don't have to remind you that you are the cause of this situation. You have always been stubborn and rebellious and your character has almost ruined us. The least you can do is fix your mistakes "

"Not for life," said Carol

"Yes, since you turned off Jeanette's. A life for a life this was the pact and you accepted it. "

"Things have changed," the woman said

"We will not pay for your mistakes; you have your job, your art, your pastimes and an enviable standard of living what do you want more? "

"I just want to be free"

"Freedom has a price and you are not in a position to dictate the rules. I will come to the show and meet Genevieve and you will do what you have to, "he said in an authoritative tone, as he left.

"Sure. "I'll do what I have to," Carol replied determinedly.


	14. Capitolo 14

When Carol went to get Therese she was very quiet. She was thinking about how to resolve the situation and she was angry because she knew she had no support from her family.

"Did something happen to Carol? You haven't said a word since I got in the car. "

"No, I'm just nervous about the show, don't worry. Don't want to go home, do you want to go for a drink? "

"Sure, but in a simple place where we can also hear some music is it okay?"

"Then we're going to" Blue Eyes "is a place that Abby really likes, it's great"

"I would like to change, I don't think my clothing is suitable"

"We'll spend a moment at home, we'll put your things down and you can change," the blonde said.

On entering, Carol met the porter and after he greeted her she gave him new instructions:

"Good evening Eric, she's Therese, Therese Belivet my girlfriend, from today only she and Mrs. Abby Gerhard can access my apartment and no one else. Tomorrow I want the lock to be changed and the keys will only be handed over to them as well as to me "

"Of course Signora Aird, I will provide immediately, I wish you a good evening"

They entered the elevator and Therese smiled at Carol hugging her.

"What is it?" Asked the woman "This is your home now, don't you want your keys?"

"You know very well that you can only make me happy by giving me the keys to your apartment," Therese replied

"So what?" Asked Carol

"Am I your girlfriend?" She asked, showing his dimples

"Good heavens Therese, I love these dimples of yours" and kissed her, not one but two, three times, talking between one kiss and the other "you're my girlfriend, ... my woman, ... .. my lover, ... .. my lady ... "And then deepened the kiss.

"Carol, let's get into the house and get ready we will have the whole evening to be together," said Therese

"Okay, we'll go out first," she said resignedly, "but you won't get away with it like this"

They entered the house and Carol showed Therese the clothes she had bought for her.

"Carol but it's a whole wardrobe! And they are all so beautiful and precious they will have cost a fortune! "

"Don't worry about that, I just wanted to make you happy"

"I don't know if I'm up to these sophisticated dresses"

"Therese you are a flower of rare beauty, these clothes do nothing but enhance your beautiful curves," she said, uncovering her shoulder, kissing her, then dipping her face into her hair, intoxicated with their scent.

"Let me go, I'll make myself beautiful for you" and ran into the bathroom after choosing a dress.

Half an hour later Therese came out of the bathroom with a beautiful black dress that revealed her shoulders and a generous neckline, long to the knee, a sophisticated hairstyle that highlighted her emerald eyes and a red lipstick on her full lips.

"You're delicious!" Carol began biting her lower lip.

"Thank you," the young woman said timidly

"We'd better go, if I look at you again I'll end up jumping on you," the blonde said, making the younger woman laugh.

The place was full, but Carol was known and immediately let her in by reserving a table for her in a private room.

"Good evening Carol, how are you?" Henry said the owner of the restaurant "It's a life I don't see you"

"Hi Henry. Yes, I've changed a little bit, but I'm still the same woman outside the box. How are you doing? "

"Great: business is good, pussy never fails and fun is continuous"

"I am happy for you. Ah this is Therese my girlfriend "

"Wow, it's a real pleasure to meet you Therese. If I wanted to try new tastes I would be more than available ... "

"Brake, brake, don't make me angry I came to have fun"

"Ok I was just kidding, do you want me to send you the usual one?"

"I've changed Henry, just bring us drinks"

"Ok for anything you know where to find me. Ah, I think Abby will be here soon. She caught a redhead the other night "

"I had no doubts that she would have set to work immediately" and laughed heartily.

"You talk about the devil and the horns come out!" Said Abby entering the room "Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I was just talking about you with Rose, a new friend of mine ”and winked at Carol

"Hi Rose we are happy to meet you, right Therese?"

"Of course, Abby's friends are also our friends"

"The pleasure is mine," said the woman admiring Therese's dress

"Is it a Dior?" She asked admiringly

"No, Versace," Abby replied

"Wow is you divinely!"

"Thank you," said Therese, blushing

"I knew we had to stay home, dressed like that, you're in trouble!" Said Carol, laughing.

"Carol why don't we go dancing?" Therese asked

"Dear I just dance slow, but if you want you can dance with Abby"

"I'll dance with you, Therese, come on," Rose said

"Is it okay for you?" Therese asked Carol

Carol looked at Abby who nodded.

"Of course you can, I will never prevent you from doing anything, I trust you"

Therese kissed her and walked away knowing that Carol was watching her from behind.

"Don't worry about Rose, it's been a week of cooing like doves," said Abby

Rose followed Therese and while the two were dancing, Carol told of the visit she had received.

"Crazy! How could he tell you those things? "

"He doesn't want to hear reasons, he wants me to go along with Genevieve again"

"What will you do Carol?"

"I'll talk to her again," she said, then her attention shifted to Therese who was talking to a beautiful woman she didn't know and who had embraced her warmly.

"What's Carol?" Abby asked

"Do you know that woman who is talking to Therese?"

"But she was not free ..." she answered smiling

"Abby you know how much I am smoldering"

"They look like friends," Abby said

Rose returned to the table to drink.

"Who's that woman dancing with Therese?" Abby asked

"She's an old friend of hers, now back from Europe. Her name is Andrea Novak "

"I already heard this name, but where?" Said Carol as the two approached.

"Carol, I want to introduce you to a friend of mine: Andrea Novak is Carol Aird my girlfriend"

Andrea stopped a moment in looking at Carol and this did not go unnoticed.

"Andrea, you seem to have seen a ghost!"

"Excuse me, it's a pleasure for Carol to meet you. Aird? You look very much like a person I knew but who is no longer with us "

"Maybe you knew my sister Jeanette," she said sadly, sipping her drink.

"Yes, a really kind person, empathic, knew how to understand others"

"Yeah" said Carol "I miss her a lot"

"What do you care about Andrea?" Abby asked to change the atmosphere

"I am a professional photographer"

"Here's where I saw you: you're Vogue's leading photographer, right?"

"Yes and not only but I don't want to talk about work, I'm here on vacation and for personal reasons"

"Well, let's have fun," said Abby with her usual enthusiasm.

The evening passed between chatter and laughter until Andrea took leave because she had to work early the next day.

"Nice your friend," said Carol

"I have known her for a long time, she was a friend of my father"

"You want to tell me that that woman's crash will be about fifty?" Abby said, punching Rose in the arm. "Ouch! I was joking, ”he looked at her, laughing.

"Yes, more or less, she is very good," replied Therese.

"Do you want to make me jealous?" Carol asked pulling her to her knees.

"You know that for me there is only you" replied the young woman

"At this point, take a room!" Said Abby, sick of their effusions.

"Wait, I'll be right back," Therese said, going to Henry.

When she returned the music started again but this time it was slow.

"Carol we dance they put a slow" Therese said enthusiastically

Carol could not refuse and got dragged onto the track.

The DJ announced that it was a request from Therese for her Carol, the song was John Legend - All of me.

Carol looked at the young woman smiling at her and held her so that their bodies adhered to each other.

They seemed one. They could only hear the music and the rhythm of their hearts. Carol put her mouth to Therese's ear and whispered: "Therese never forget that I love you. You are my Everything"

Therese was speechless. It was the first time Carol had confessed her love to her and it was not for the transport of a night of passion, she was opening her heart to her with this confession, so intimate and sincere that she couldn't help but cry.

"No love, don't cry," she told her

"It is so beautiful what we have Carol that neither I am overwhelmed, I fear that it is not real"

"It's the second time I have to ask you not to doubt my feelings, Therese," and she smiled at her.

"I'll never do it" and they kissed. A tender, slow, romantic kiss.

The music ended and so they too were forced to leave. But Carol immediately began: "I think it's time to go home, right?"

"Yes," Therese answered smiling.

They returned to the table to retrieve their overcoats and greet the girls when Henry approached Carol and handed her a tray of "White Gold".

"Carol is a gift from an old friend of ours," he said, leaving it on the table with a note.

I hope you will call a taxi this time and do no further damage - G

"Where is she?" Carol shouted at Henry

"In the private room," Henry said, bewildered

"Carol where are you going?" Therese asked, scared

"Don't move from here, nothing will happen. I just want to talk to her "she told her to reassure her and took the" gift "tray from the table.

"Abby goes with her," Therese begged, abandoning herself to the frightened parlor.

"Sure," replied her friend, running after her.

Carol entered the private room like a fury by tipping the tray over Genevieve and the person accompanying her.

"Don't even try to muddle me, you understand Genevieve"

"It was just a gift from old times. A reminder to remember who you belong to. You're too susceptible! "

"I don't want your gifts, I want my freedom"

"You lost that time ago because of your vices and your immaturity. You will ruin that young woman's life if you continue like this. If it is not for your hands it could have some inconvenience or problem, let it go "

"Don't try with me Genevieve you know I would be able to do anything"

"Of course I know, I saw what you did to Jeanette"

"It was an accident, how long I will have to pay, the remorse that tortures me every day for having seen the death of my sister and I left unscathed is already atrocious"

"Well we could review the terms of the agreement if you want, tonight I feel magnanimous"

At that moment, Abby also came in to make sure everything was all right.

"What do you mean, explain yourself"

"I saw how you got caught by that girl and I don't think it's your usual hobby. I propose a fair exchange: you have deprived me of my love and I want yours "

"The pain has freaked your brain," began Abby

"Are you mad Genevieve? I will never give up Therese she is my life "

"That's why I want it. You have a week to think about it. If you leave it to me I will give you all your family's actions and you will be free. Otherwise you will have to give me the remaining shares and you will be at my mercy for life "

"I will never give in to your blackmail"

"Think about it, but don't waste time you know I don't like to wait"

Carol was about to lash out at her when Abby held her back by dragging her out; while Genevieve laughed with taste.

"Calm down Carol! Therese is already scared by the situation not to make things worse "

Carol took a deep breath and gathered herself back to Therese, turning to Abby and saying to her. "I don't want to be anyone's puppet anymore, not a word with Therese"

Abby nodded seriously worried.


	15. Capitolo 15

"Everything good? What happened? "Therese asked in trepidation.

"Nothing. I gave her the gift back and told her I didn't appreciate her gesture, "said Carol briskly.

"I think it's better to go home," said Abby

"Yes, of course," said Rose

They said goodbye and Abby recommended that she rest with Carol to be fit for the show.

They entered the house and Carol went straight to the living room, took a bottle of bourbon and threw down a first glass all in one breath, and then threw herself on the sofa.  
Therese approached her kneeling before her, stroking her legs.

"It wasn't a good evening, was it? Do you want me to make you a hot bath? "

Carol gathered her face in her hands and kissed her.

"Only if you do it with me," the blonde replied

Therese nodded and went to the bathroom.

Therese wanted to improve Carol's mood: she prepared a warm bath with lavender salts, lit candles to create the right atmosphere and cooled champagne. She undressed and put on a blue tunic that Carol loved to wear and introduced herself to her lover with a spray of cream.

Carol continued to sip her bourbon when Therese entered. She turned down the lights and approached, saying:

"Tonight I don't like drinking bourbon" and took the glass from the blonde's hand. "I want coffee with double cream" and showed the canister she had in her hands, shaking it.  
Carol opened her eyes, sensing the brunette's intentions.

"I don't feel like coffee, but sweet yes," said Carol, starting to unbutton her shirt.

"Let me help you," said Therese impatiently.

Carol was completely naked and Therese began to pour the cream into her mouth and then joined her lips to taste the sweet taste. Carol's hands began to make their way over the young woman's neck and then moved behind and slid the tunic over the curves of her slender body that shuddered at the touch.

"I like it when you wear my tunic," she whispered in her ear before biting her earlobe. Therese groaned at the contact and Carol lifted her, Therese's legs harpooned her hips until they could get to their bed.

"I want to taste you," said Carol

"Let me improve your evening," said Therese

She pushed her onto her back and straddled the woman's belly.

Carol felt the woman's excitement and let her do it. Therese sprayed the cream from the neck, between her breasts to the belly of the older woman, and then gathered her mouth open with her tongue. Carol moaned at her lust. Therese wanted her to forget everything: Genevieve, her family, the accident, that night was theirs and their love.

Carol felt the love of the young woman in every gesture, in every word. Every thrill was due to Therese, the skin reddened by the passion of passion, the warmth of their bodies fused together and the cries of their pleasure made the evening unique.

Now exhausted by their desires, they abandoned themselves on their respective pillows, catching their breath, their hands still intertwined in each other.

"You promised me a hot bath," said Carol

"I think I was more than hot ... but we can still do it"

The two women got up, their still-warm naked bodies reclined in the tub on top of one another, sipping champagne and pampering themselves.

"The evening is turning out to be surprising," Carol said, stroking the arms of the young lover.

"Are you happy?" Therese asked

"Yes, my Angel," said Carol

The next morning Carol woke up at dawn, sleeping only a couple of hours. A great headache tormented her: her thoughts crowded her mind, she wanted to find a solution to her problems but as far as she was there was only one solution, she knew it well.

She decided she would report her decision after the show. Yes, today was the big day, but that moment had a bitter taste. What was supposed to be the event that would finally change her life had turned into the worst of nightmares: she had decided to communicate her decision after the show and it caused her heart to pound. 

She watched Therese quietly asleep beside her: her arm lying on her belly, her leg resting on her thigh, her breathing clear. She could feel her heart throb and the sight of her serene face, of her fleshy mouth, of her soft body, made her want to wake her up and hug her hard to keep her from getting away from her.

But she had to pretend in front of her so as not to worry her, after all it was also her moment.

Her thoughts were swept away by the sound of the bell. She tried to get up without waking Therese, covered herself with her blue tunic and went to open it.

"Hello Carol, I brought breakfast," said Abby, smiling at her.

"Hi Abby, take it easy Therese is sleeping"

"Is it nine o'clock and still sleeping? It must have been a busy night ... "

“Yes, it was a sweet night thanks to her but the morning turned harsh, the harsh reality was immediately occupied or my thoughts, "she said sadly.

"Have you found a solution?" Asked her friend.

"There is only one thing I can do is ... .."

"Good morning," Therese entered the kitchen, rubbing her eyes, yawning.

"Good morning dear," said Carol, welcoming her in her arms and giving her a chaste kiss on her lips

"Did you sleep well?" she asked, stroking her back

"More than good" the young woman gave her the sight of her dimples to which Carol was sensitive

"I'm glad you are so reactive early in the morning, but I'm starving, I brought breakfast and the least you could do is offer me a good coffee with double cream"

"I'm afraid the cream ended last night," said Carol mischievously

"Oh God, I don't want to know the details but I think the next time you better call before I come, you're like rabbits in heat, you can't see that you're already in each other's arms"

"As much as I'd like to stay home with you, I'm afraid we'll have to get ready," Carol said

"Of course, today is your big day," said Therese with a smile

"It is our day" corrected Carol "I think we will never forget it"

Abby felt the bitterness of his words but added nothing else.

The room was packed, everyone was contemplating Carol's works, the success of the exhibition confirmed the skill and talent of her art.

Therese was radiant with her success. She went over to Carol and handed her a glass of champagne.

"We have to celebrate, your show is a success," Therese told her

"O darling you are too good!" Replied Carol

"It is the truth"

They were interrupted by Abby. "Carol also Therese's painting was very successful, there were several proposals I knew"

"Yes, but it's not for sale. That painting belongs to us right? “She said, turning to Therese.

"I'm glad you want to keep it"

John Aird approached the couple "Carol, congratulations for the show. I must admit that art is the only talent you have "

"I'll take it as a compliment dad," said Carol

At those words Therese paled. She did not know that Carol's father would be at the show and suddenly she felt anxious and out of place.

"Dad I have to introduce you Therese Belivet, a young artist whose mentor I will be. Therese he's my father John Aird "

The man looked at her with an air of sufficiency, beginning "It is always a pleasure to know the pastimes of my daughter and I must admit that this time she has surpassed herself"  
"Don't be rude, she's not a hobby of mine and I won't let you call her that," Carol replied darkly.

"Calm yourself down Carol" Therese said taking her arm gently "It is a pleasure for me to meet you Mr. Aird and it is a pleasure to be Carol's pastime, it inspires me and nurtures my way of making art" said the young woman leaving the man without words .

They were interrupted by Carol's assistant Sara: "Carol there is an offer for" The lovers "of Therese"

"I said the painting is not for sale," Carol said annoyed

"But they offer a blank check," Sara said.

"What did you say? Who is the buyer "

"He wants to remain anonymous"

"Forgive me, I want to get to the bottom of this story," Carol said, turning to Therese

"You'd better accept that check," John said

"He heard Carol is not for sale, like feelings"

"Everything is for sale, if you really have feelings for her, accept that check and disappear from her life"

Therese had understood from the beginning that this offer came from Carol's father but she didn't want to create other problems for the woman she loved so she just replied "love can't be bought he should know well" she turned her back to him and if he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you with me?


	16. Capitolo 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I can't post regularly but I'm very busy. Work forced me to slow down.  
> I thank those who follow me and comment on my stories. I really like knowing your thoughts about it.  
> I wait for them as you wait for the next Chapters.  
> I hope the following excites you as much as I like to write :)

"Do you think it was Genevieve?" Abby asked turning to Carol who was now furious

"I don't know but that woman is driving me crazy!"

"Don't give her satisfaction is coming towards us"

"Good evening ladies" she said showing off a radiant smile "the show is a success and you are beautiful Carol" she said, scrutinizing her from head to foot.

"It's not for you that I make myself beautiful," she replied

"But it is to me that you belong unless you have made a different decision, there are four days to my ultimatum, think again"

"You won't ruin my day," Carol said, dipping her arms around Therese's coming life

"Hi Therese, aren't you tired of the artists? When you realize that they are fickle beings, you know where to find me "

"I don't think this will ever happen," said the young woman.

Sara walked over to Carol and she walked away from Therese with a kiss on the cheek. "Public relation, darling, don't go too far, but you could meet badly," she said before going, referring to Genevieve.

"Is that picture not yours?" Genevieve asked Therese.

"What are you referring to?" She pretended not to understand

"Lovers"

"Yes," she said

"You knew how to capture her sweetness as well as her beauty"

Therese was surprised by her comment and took advantage of that moment: "Why are you so insensitive to her, so cruel?"

"Did she tell you what she did to me?" She asked her

"Yes, it was difficult for her too. I think you need to stop hurting yourself now "

"Did she tell you that that night she forced Jeanette to go out when I was away and drove in that shitty state?" She said screaming. "I can't forgive her, but I can't even do without her ..." She said, recovering a calmer tone.

"Yours is not love if you limit the freedom of the other and do not trust them," said Therese

Genevieve looked at her seriously. "She didn't tell you about our last Blue Eyes conversation, didn't it?"

"What are you referring to?" She asked, frowning

"And you talk about love and trust? You are an illusion. She will not change for you. She will use you and leave you out of pure selfishness. Artists love only themselves. "

"I don't understand you be clearer"

"It is not with me that you must speak, but you will see it yourself" and walked away

Abby went over to Therese "What's going on? What did he want from you? "

"She asked me about the painting and made me understand that Carol does not love me and I will soon realize it"

"That's not how it is," Abby said

"Abby then tell me what's going on," she said, taking her by the arm to keep her from leaving.

Abby emptied the sack. Therese was speechless.

"If he knew I told you about Genevieve's ultimatum she would be able to kill me," said Abby

"But I don't know how to help her and she's suffering so much, she doesn't want to lose you but she can't leave her family in misery or live like a puppet; then there is the sense of guilt that is consuming it. "

"Do she have four days to decide?"

"Yes, then Genevieve will decide her life"

Therese started to leave furious

"Therese" Abby stopped her "don't be angry with her because she didn't talk about it, she just wanted to avoid worries, she loves you"

"I don't doubt her feelings but she doesn't have to hide anything from me," the young woman said

"From time to time, I'll tell you about it, I'm sure. Genevieve wants to get away, you're a threat to her ”

"I'm just disappointed but I won't tell you anything, don't worry" and walked away

Carol watched her from afar, looking for her eyes, her smiles. Seeing her seriously, she frowned and approached Abby.

"Did something happen? Did Genevieve bother Therese? "

"No she's just tired" lied Abby "She went to cool off"

Carol followed Therese into the bathroom. She found her washing her hands and rubbing her neck as if seeking relief.

She approached her and surrounded the young woman's life, kissing her hair. "I missed you," she said softly

Therese quickly wiped the tear from her cheek and smiled at her.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked her

"I'm just tired, don't worry," Therese said to reassure her

"I can't wait to go home" and gave her a kiss on the neck.

"You should go, they'll claim you," Therese said to hide her mood

"Just a minute, I want you," Carol pleaded, demanding her kisses

Therese could not resist her request, she loved Carol and could not deny her anything even when she was angry with her.

Carol deepened her passionate kiss, her hands craving the hidden skin of her lover.

"We can't ..." said Therese unconvincingly

"Your smell drives me crazy!" Carol immersed her hand in the lingerie of the young woman who was now moaning between the blonde's lips.

"Are you so ready, so wet, just for me?"

"This is the effect you make to me," she whispered, panting.

"You are so beautiful ..." and he introduced her fingers while Therese's body came in arched, head bent back in excitement.

"Carol could be someone ..."

"Yes love, come for me, I want to feel your chills, I want to have you in my fingers"

"They could hear us, we have to be quiet ..." she said, panting more and more, her breathing quickened and her skin warmer and reddened.

"Carol Carol ... .."

"I'm here for you honey, come ..."

Therese tried to be silent but the excitement was now at the limit and she couldn't help but scream her ecstasy and her body trembled violently to then relax slowly when released.

"Carol hold me, my legs are like jelly ..." She barely managed to say.

"I'm here love, did you like it?"

"It was so intense ..."

Carol licked her fingers "And good too" and smiled at her

Carol helped Therese compose herself and then they left the ladies' room hand in hand.

"Andrea" called Therese happy to see her friend "I didn't know you would come"

"Hello, Carol sent me an invitation"

Therese looked at her companion as if to scold her for not telling her.

"I wanted to surprise you I thought you might like it"

"I would have come anyway, it is the event of the year; then your art is unique "

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it," replied Carol

"How long you'll stay in the city," Therese asked

"I don't know yet I have to talk to a person but it seems to be escaping me"

"Who is it? Someone I know? "Carol asked curiously

"Oh yes. Genevieve Cantrell, your business partner, right? "

"Yes, unfortunately," replied Carol

"What you're dealing with, she's not a nice person," said Therese.

"she hasn't always been like this ... Anyway, it's about work, past things but coming back"

"she was here," said Carol

"Hi Andrea, have you seen the picture of Therese too?" Abby asked, greeting the woman

"No, Therese do you want to show me?" Andrea replied, leaving the other two women alone.

"Did you know who made that offer for Therese's painting?" Abby asked as she approached Carol.

"No, but I imagine it," she said

"You have to talk to her, Carol, you have to let her know what's going on, now it's part of your life"

"I don't want to distress her, but we'll have to talk"

"Carol you have thought well what to do, how to face the situation with Genevieve"

"I don't want to think about it now, I want to enjoy the evening and Therese, I'll talk to her tomorrow.

"Wow, but that woman is Carol! She's gorgeous. You must love her very much; in this work transpires the desire and passion you have for her, you have a lot of talent "she said, entranced by the painting.

"Thank you," Therese replied timidly.

Sara approached them. "Forgive me, Andrea, I have to go see you later" said the younger woman listening to Sara.

Therese after Abby's confession decided to talk to Genevieve before the end of her ultimatum: she would solve the situation for Carol's sake: she sent the woman a message through Sara and was now receiving the answer.

She opened the ticket: Tomorrow evening at 7 pm, my driver will come to get you. -G

Now the die is cast.


	17. Capitolo 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are turning bad for our heroines but the story demanded another twist for me.  
> Are you with me?  
> I await your thoughts.

"What do you say tomorrow to celebrate the success of your exhibition? We could go to the sea, "asked Abby enthusiastically

"What do you think Therese would like?" Asked Carol

"Yes but I have to go back in the afternoon I have to work and then I have an appointment with Dannie" she mumbled to find a plausible excuse.

"Because we don't go there tonight, Abby will join us for lunch," Carol said

"Aren't you tired to drive?" Said Abby

"Abby is full of my energy, sober and lucid"

"I didn't mean ... .."

"Don't worry, then what do you say?" She said, turning to Therese

"All right," said Therese

They greeted Abby and went hand in hand to the car.

Therese looked out of the window intent on her thoughts. She wanted Carol to share her concerns with her, but she didn't want such a beautiful day to end with a discussion and decided not to ask.

Carol noticed that Therese was pensive and resting her hand on her leg to caress her, she asked her: "Is there something that worries Therese? You are so silent "

"No, I'm just tired but happy that the show went well"

"I think the next one could organize it together"

"I'm not at your level Carol I could never!"

"You are very good, you have talent and your paintings are so real and expressive. In them all your emotional strength shines through "

"Thanks but you're biased"

"I could never lie to you!" Said Carol

"Really?" Therese asked looking into her eyes

"Sure, don't you trust me?"

"Promise me that whatever happens we will always be loyal and sincere to each other"

"Why are you asking me this, do you think I can lie to you?"

"I need to hear it"

Carol pulled the car over to the road and turned to the young woman so that she could look into her eyes: "Therese I love you and I could not lie to you, I would do anything to make you happy and to avoid any sorrow or sorrow, you must not doubt me "And stroked her face with her hand.

Therese held her hand to prolong their contact, kissed the blonde's palm and then leaned toward her face and caught her lips with his. She needed to feel her warmth, the energy of his desire to show her that she had no doubt about her feelings.

Carol was surprised by that public demonstration, Therese was reserved and very shy she barely let her take her hand in public and that unexpected kiss in a public street made her happy: Therese was opening up with her.

"It would be better to resume the journey, if you continue like this I will not answer for my actions!" She said smiling at her; and they left again.

John Aird had gone to Genevieve's house.

"Genevieve the show went well you should be happy"

"We can't complain," she said, sipping champagne "but I'm still not satisfied."

"I tried to buy that girl, but she didn't want to know. You shouldn't let Carol's mistakes fall on us. She has always been the rebellious daughter, we have no power of persuasion about her, you know it well. "

"I would have been surprised if you had succeeded. You must not underestimate Therese, she is young but he knows her stuff. Money, fame are not good arguments with her "

"Because you insist on wanting Carol, you can never replace Jeanette"

"My motivations do not concern you. She will have to be mine or it will be her end and yours. You should have thought of it first to straighten it. But don't worry I'll take care of it as always. I always get what I want and then I want to have fun. "

"I don't like your ways and I think you can be more than satisfied, you have taken enough revenge on me and my family"

"I decide when to finish it or not. Now you have bored me enough "and gave him her back.

"This house is beautiful, Carol," said Therese as she entered the salon.

"Thank you dear, thanks also to Abby, she helped me furnish it. Would you like something to drink?"

Therese nodded.

"I thought you had already seen it on our first date," she said looking at her mischievously.

"I was so nervous that night that I didn't notice anything," she said, showing her dimples.

"It is not fair. If you show me your dimples already, I think the tour will be limited to the bedroom, "said Carol as she approached the brunette.

Therese stepped back and leaned against the huge table that overlooked the room.

"No need to get to the bedroom, at least not yet ..." Therese said sitting on the table.

Carol understood where she wanted to go and, approaching the brunette, stroked her legs with both hands, pulling off the stockings that prevented her direct contact with her skin.

Therese raised the blonde's chin with her hand so that she could see her gray eyes kissing her tenderly.

"Is this what you want, Therese? Tenderness?"

"I want you in every way and wherever you want," said Therese

At that revelation Carol was blinded by lust. She lifted the young woman's skirt, kissing her legs or to get inside the thigh, teased its center by rubbing its already damp linen.

"Stop teasing me ..." Therese gasped

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want to feel you inside me," the young woman said in excitement.

Carol freed her from her underwear and went up to the table as well, pulling the dress off the top.

Therese lay naked on the wooden table, while Carol covered her with her body so she could reach her mouth and claim a kiss.

Therese untied her lips and told her "I want to feel the warmth of your skin on me"

Carol didn't have to repeat it, she quickly undressed to be reunited with her lover.

Now they were on top of each other, juicy kisses echoed in the air as Carol's fingers made their way between the legs of the young woman who was panting at their contact.

"The faster I pray," Therese pleaded

Carol changed her pace by accelerating her movements until she felt her muscles contract, her name repeatedly claimed and sweet juices covering her fingers.

Therese was catching her breath but Carol wanted more. She slid along the breast of her lover, nibbling and kissing the hot, red skin until she reached the still throbbing center.

She stepped down from the table and pushed the woman's legs towards her, spreading them so that she could have better access and then plunged her tongue into the wet slit craving the sweet juices of love.

"Carol is too early ... I can't come yet" she tried to calm the blonde's moment by placing her hands on the woman's shoulders.

But Carol did not stop eager for a new release that was not long in coming. Therese cried out in such an intense orgasm that made her lift her hips and her body quiver with a multitude of chills.

"You are insatiable" she stammered as soon as she managed to recover

"You taste so good that I can't resist," Carol said, wiping her chin with her arm.

Therese stepped off the table and whispered in the blonde's ear "I also want to taste you" the warmth of her breath on Carol's neck made her shiver. The blonde took her hand and rushed her to her room: the night was not over. They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms exhausted.

"Hey!" Began Abby as she entered the house. Carol had given her the keys so she could access the beach house when she wanted to, so she didn't need to ring.

She climbed the stairs and entered the bedroom.

"Good heavens, you're still in bed!" She shouted to wake them up

Carol jerked awake and realizing that it was Abby threw her a pillow against which the woman managed to dodge.

"Abby go away, it's early!" She said sleepily

"It's 11 am and you are still in the sheets, which means that you have really celebrated! "

Therese opened her eyes for the commotion and seeing Abby covered herself with an embarrassed sheet.

"Abby, what are you doing here, it's early," said Therese

"Didn't we have to have lunch together?" The woman said, laughing at the situation "Get up!" She ordered pulling the covers over them.

"All right, all right" said Carol "give us time to put on"

Therese laughed at the curtain.

"I'm going to cook something but hurry up! And no second or third round or any number you come to, ”she said, laughing

Carol turned to Therese, whose face was red with embarrassment.

"Good morning love, let me greet you properly" and gave her a sweet kiss

"Good morning Carol, is Abby always so exuberant?"

"Even more. She held herself back because she knows you're shy: she would have dragged us out of bed naked if I had been with someone else "

"Ok okay, I get up. But I have to take a shower first "

"I'm coming with you," the blonde said with a broad smile.

The day passed happily then Dannie came to fetch Therese.

"You shouldn't have made Dannie bother to come and get you, I would have accompanied you," said Carol

"Don't worry, he wanted to do it," said Therese

"If I wasn't sure of your love, I'd be jealous of him," the blonde said, pouting

"Don't even think about it, I think you know well who my heart belongs to" and gave her a kiss

"Come on, Carol let her go or it'll be dark," said Abby.

"We'll see each other tomorrow," said Therese

"Call me tonight," said Carol

"Yes, of course" and the young woman greeted her with another kiss before leaving.

"Hi Dannie, thanks for coming to get me"

"No problem, Therese. Did you manage to talk to Carol? "The boy asked apprehensively

"No, but don't worry I just have to go talk to that woman"

"I don't like you going alone" said Dannie "let me go with you"

"No, it's a question I have to solve by myself. But as soon as I finish I will come to your house "

"Be careful, for anything you don't hesitate to call me"

"Sure. Thanks for everything. You're a great friend, I don't know what I'd do without you, "said Therese.

"Carol, why are you so nervous?" Abby asked

"I have a bad feeling," she said worriedly, "I don't like Therese having to go back to town at this time"

"Dannie is a nice guy, responsible, you don't have to worry"

"I saw her a little strange, very thoughtful"

"Didn't you talk to her?"

"No I couldn't. We were so taken from one another that I didn't want to ruin the evening "

"You're postponing too much, in three days you'll have to give Genevieve an answer"

"Yes, I know that. And this time I won't bend to her blackmail even if I lose everything and start over ”

"Think about it, and your family?" The woman asked

"They will have to make it a reason, after all for them they are a good for nothing, they have lived on my art; it's time for things to change. Therese's love is enough for me, "she said with conviction.

The driver showed up punctually for the 7 p.m. Therese entered the car and greeted him, then locked herself up in her thoughts.

Arrived in Genevieve's apartment, she was welcomed by a maid who accompanied her to a huge modern living room surrounded by a panoramic terrace outlined by a majestic glass window.

Genevieve stepped confidently into a white leather chair.

"Good evening, Therese, I knew that sooner or later you would come to me"

"I just want clarification," the young woman said annoyed

"Would you like something to drink?"

"I didn't come to talk but to know the truth"

"Isn't the matter clear yet? Didn't your "girl" tell you about it? ”She sneered underlining the word girl.

"I know you manipulated her taking advantage of her pain"

"Is that what he told you?"

"I heard about the incident and how you gave Carol the responsibility of the events, taking advantage of her love for family and poor Jeanette"

"I loved Jeanette and she took it from me, because of her superficiality, for her vices" and she sipped her drink.

"Things happen unfortunately, if that truck hadn't cut it off nothing would have happened

"If she hadn't been drunk and drugged, nothing would have happened," the woman replied, raising her voice.

"But he accepted the consequences and this and how much"

"What do you want her life for?"

"I already have her life and you are a threat to us"

"It's not you want"

"But it is me who must love"

"I won't let you"

"Interesting, and how would you like to prevent me?

"Everything has a price, doesn't it?"

"But good my little Therese, you learn quickly. You know a few days ago I really made a request to your beauty, in a few days she will have to give me an answer to a new proposal that I offered her. Did she mention it? "

"I am aware of it," said the young woman, looking her in the eyes but I do not know the terms of this agreement. "

"Well I can clear your ideas. I will give you freedom. And I will give you my shares in the family company. They will no longer have any bond or obligation with me, but on one condition: a life for a life. She deprived me of my love and I want hers, I want you, Therese. "

Therese's eyes widened and she was speechless. She approached the liqueur table and poured herself some bourbon which she drank all in one breath.

"Would you be able to sacrifice yourself for her? Is your love for her so strong? ”Genevieve asked

"Yes, I would," said the young woman, looking her straight in the eye

Genevieve was not ready for such an immediate response and that result.

"Don't you want to think about it? You will live with me, you will be at my disposal. You can have your entertainment, work and of course you will have your art and a good standard of living but you will not have to see Carol anymore "

"I have nothing to think about. That's all"

"Well then you can settle in one of the guest rooms"

"I just want you to give me three days to sort things out"

"Do you want to say goodbye?"

"This doesn't interest you," said the young woman

Genevieve laughed heartily "ok Terry"

"My name is Therese"

"You're Terry from now on" and she left the room.

Silent tears ran down the cheeks of the young woman who resumed her way home.


	18. Capitolo 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you like and what you don't.  
> of course I refer to the story;)

"Therese are you crazy?" How could you accept such blackmail! "Said Dannie irritated.

"I could no longer tolerate that Carol was at the mercy of that woman"

"But now you will be subjected to her moods, you will become her slave!"

"I don't care, I just want Carol to be free at last."

"How can you think that she will accept this situation, that she will give up on you and be the cause of all this?"

"You won't have to know, you will have to believe that I left you because I didn't feel anything for you, that ours was only a parenthesis, that it was only sex and now I'm sick of you."

"So he will hate you!"

"Enough Dannie, I made my decision and I won't come back"

"You're a great Therese woman, if you need me you know where to find me" and took her in his arms to comfort her.

"I know it's late, but do you want to take me to her?"

"Sure," replied his friend.

Carol couldn't sleep her thoughts were for Therese. She would not allow anyone to separate them, not even her family; she had to talk to her and decided she would leave at dawn to return to her.

A car entered the driveway and Carol leaned out of the window to figure out who she was at that time of night.

Therese got out of the car and their eyes met: Carol was surprised by the girl's return and ran down to join her.

"Therese all right, what happened?" She asked welcoming her into a tender embrace.

"Nothing: I didn't want to sleep without you," she said, kissing her on the neck.

"I'm glad I couldn't sleep either. I missed you," she said, smiling.

"Let's go in, it's cold," the young woman said

"I know many ways to warm up," said Carol

"Will you make love with me?" Therese whispered to the woman's ear.

Carol surprised by that request nodded, taking the woman by the hand.

She knew something had happened; Therese was never so explicit and now she seemed in need of affection and it worried her, but she didn't ask for anything. She led her into the bedroom and turned off the lights.

"No, please don't turn off I want to look at you," said Therese, unbuttoning Carol's shirt and laying kisses on the exposed skin. Carol rekindled her shuddering at the sweet touches of her lips.

"Therese ...."

"Let me do it," Therese asked as she slowly undressed her.

She seemed to be drawing it: her fingertips outlined every curve, each valley leaving shivers down the road; tender kisses marked the swollen breasts for the sweet caresses and the warmth of her body enveloped that of the woman inebriated by so much love. Therese raised her face to look at Carol. The broken blond hair, the arm over the eyes to contain the emotion, the red skin.

"Look at me Carol, I want to feel your eyes on me," she said panting as her fingers quivered to please her. Carol's body arched and then fell on her back and Therese over her.

Carol's breath in Therese's mouth was oxygen and Therese couldn't stop demanding juicy kisses from the blonde's full lips. Carol shifted to her side to take a break and pick up a cigarette, but Therese climbed up along the woman's back, demanding her attention.

New kisses followed, then the younger woman dropped her white back and buried her face between her buttocks, slapping and holding their skin. Carol in ecstasy with surprise. Therese sampled it from behind and deepened the suction, cries of love echoed in the air.

"Therese ... let me taste you too," said Carol, recovering

"Come here, between my legs," said the lover "I want to come with you."

Carol's eyes widened at the girl's audacity, she was insatiable tonight and this excited her even more.

The sides swayed to the rhythm of the kisses, the tongues pressed, the hungry mouths sucked, then the smell of sex, the skin soaked with sweat, the groans and the moans: the love was passionate and eager.

They both fell into each other's arms and fell asleep.

After a couple of hours Therese woke up watching Carol rest serene.

Three days, then she would never see her gray eyes again, she would no longer caress her white skin, her freckles, she would no longer kiss her soft lips, she would never see her sweet smile that she loved so much; no one can take Carol's place in her heart. There she left his happiness, her love, her everything. Now she had to think how to let her go.

Therese went down to the kitchen to make coffee and found Abby who had been up for a while.

"Good morning," said the young woman

"Hello, are you already here? But you just can't stay away from each other! You are like curls in heat," she said, smiling

"I talked to Genevieve," she said without words.

Abby stiffened. "Did you go to her? Alone? ”she asked apprehensively

"Yes, I know everything. Abby you have to help me let her go, ”she said sadly.

"What are you saying, Therese? Do you want to leave it? She will die! "

"There is no other choice for free her from this vile blackmail "

"Wait, talk to Carol; she had chosen you, she wanted to lose everything ... .. "

"I can't let him have any remorse and she would be unhappy"

"Without you she will be unhappy"

"In time she will make a reason for it," she said without believing

"What are you going to get out of the blue?"

"I have three days to make me hate"

"Wait, Therese let's think about it ..."

Carol went into the kitchen rubbing her eyes "Good morning beautiful women" she said happily after the night of love with her young lover.

"Good morning, Carol," said Abby

Therese didn't look at her, even turned to the window looking at the sea.

Carol approached her kissing her head, beginning "Good morning, love ..." And he hugged her from behind

Therese walked away with the excuse of coffee not saying a word.

"Therese are you tired? Tonight was incredibly beautiful ... "she was about to continue but the young man interrupted her" This place bores me, I will go back to the city this morning, "she said to irritate Carol.

"I thought you liked being here?" Said Carol "We could go for a walk on the beach, have a picnic in front of the sea and ... .."

"Here is a mortuary and this program is a nuisance. Stay if you want to with Abby I'll go back to the city, I'm busy and they invited me to a party and I'll go with Dannie, "she said and started to leave.

"Therese we can leave together, go out and go somewhere you like." she said but she walked away "Therese where are you going? Wait, don't eat breakfast ... "

"You're not my mother, if I don't want to have breakfast I don't do it and now I'm going to take a shower if you give me permission," she said hatefully

"What happened to Abby? Did he tell you something? ”She asked surprised

"No, she told me nothing" the woman lied "she has slept little and her mood suffers"

"Yes, that's for sure" and he smiled smugly "Abby was fantastic, we made love in every way, without reservation, it was unforgettable"

"Wow. I didn't feel so happy for a long time, "said her friend.

"She is my happiness. Even if it seemed strange to me "

"What do you mean?" Abby asked

"She came back and had a melancholy expression. Something must have happened to you "

"You are too apprehensive"

"You say? I go to her "

Therese was in the bathroom ready, she heard Carol call her and left immediately.

"Cara have you finished yet? I wanted to reach you "

"I'm late," said Therese

"Late?" Asked Carol "for what?"

"Dannie and I have a job interview for a gallery. I have to run."

"Therese is waiting. Don't you even want to say hi? "

"You're getting too sticky, I'll see you later if I have nothing else to do"

"If you have nothing else to do? Wait, Therese, what's wrong with you? What happened yesterday?"

"None of your business! As for yesterday, I don't think you can complain no? "

"I don't recognize you, don't go, let's talk first"

"Carol I have nothing to say to you, I'm busy"

"Wait ... .." Carol said but the young woman had already disappeared over the door.

"Dannie I'm going back to town, I couldn't look her in the eye" Therese had called Dannie for comfort.

"Did he let you leave without an explanation?" The boy asked.

"I didn't give her time to reply, I literally ran away"

"Where are you now?"

"At the bus stop"

"I am coming to pick you up"

"Thanks, you're a great friend," said Therese, sobbing.

Carol was sitting at the foot of the bed with her head bent forward, her hands in her hair. she couldn't understand what was happening.

Abby appeared in the doorway. "Carol what do you have?"

"She left without giving me an explanation. Yesterday everything was a dream while today I wake up in a nightmare. I don't know what happened, because it behaves like this "

"You must talk to her as soon as possible," said her friend.

"She didn't want to talk. She ran away and told me we'd see each other again later if he had time. She mumbled that she had to go to an interview with Dannie and a party in the evening. "

"What are we doing here? Back in town, you need to talk to her right away. "

"You're right, let's go" and got ready to leave.

"Therese are you sure you want to go to Genevieve's party?" Asked Dannie

"Yes, you will have to accompany me Dannie or I will not succeed in my intent"

"What do you have in mind" the boy asked curiously

"What would you do to make your partner hate you and let her leave you?" She asked sadly.

"Therese you won't want ... .."

"Yes Dannie, I will need your help and your support" and shut herself up in a sad silence looking out the window.


	19. Capitolo 19

"Therese are you at home?" Carol asked as she entered her apartment.

"Yes, I'm with Dannie," she said as she ran to the bed.

Carol opened the bedroom door and found Dannie lying on Therese: her back resting on the belly of the younger woman, the body between her legs. Therese stroked his hair as they watched TV, drinking and eating popcorn.

"What's going on here?" She asked, frowning

"We watched TV," said Dannie, rising from that ambiguous position.

"You know I don't like you eating in the bedroom, Therese," she said annoyed by the situation

"Yes, Mommy," said Therese, getting up. "Dannie, I'm going to get a beer in the kitchen, are you coming?"

"Sure," replied the boy and started off

Carol grabbed her arm to stop her "How did the interview go?"

"Well, Genevieve also invited us to her party," she said without looking at her

"Genevieve? What do you have to do with your interview? ” She was now getting really irritated

"She saw our work and wants to organize an exhibition"

"Are you kidding? You must have nothing to do with that woman, do you understand? "She said, raising her voice

"Wait a moment. Are you telling me that because you don't like me I should throw away the chance of my life because you're ordering me? "Therese said, raising her voice too.

"How can you accept her proposal when you know what she did to me and my family?"

"What happened to you didn't concern me, why should it go wrong with me too? I'm not like you"

"Therese I don't know who you are anymore."

"I am young and you want to cover my wings. I think you're jealous "

"Therese how can you think of such a thing? Therese ... ... I love you, "the woman said looking into her eyes.

Therese could not hold her gaze, she was about to burst into tears and tell her everything but Dannie ran to her aid

"Therese then for that beer? Do I still have to wait? "

"Therese we need to talk," Carol continued

"We're done talking, I'll go to the party with Dannie and that's it." She said as he left the room.

"You don't know what that woman is capable of. Therese waits, listen to me, "he said, chasing her

"Carol you're boring me with your talk, I've made my decision and if it's not good for you I can't do anything about it."

"Okay then I'll come with you," said Carol determined

"Do as you wish," she said, shrugging.

"Abby is so angry, she wants to do business with Genevieve and go to her party tonight"

"Carol is young she doesn't know yet what that woman can do"

"I will not stay and watch, I must protect her"

"Carol we need to talk, you don't know everything"

"What are you referring to?" Said Carol

"Carol I'm almost ready if you want to come, you have to hurry," said Therese, drawing her attention.

"Abby I'll leave you, I'll see you at the party," she said greeting her

"But we have to talk"

"Yes, yes. See you later"

Therese wore a tight-fitting Versace yellow short dress that highlighted her curves but did not reflect her character. It was not a dress that Carol had given her and it hit the blonde's sensitivity more.

"Who bought you this dress?" Carol asked

"It's a gift. It doesn't matter who did it, "said Therese

"Was it you?" She asked furiously

"Yes. And I like this dress "

"Take it off now or I won't answer me"

"Carol you're ridiculous, it's just a dress"

"That's how she acts, she wants to buy you and then enslave you. But I won't let you do it "

"You bought me a wardrobe and now you expect me to do what you want. You don't look any different from her "

Carol's eyes widened and she could not utter a word.

Therese had hit the mark. She had hit Carol in pride and now she could no longer turn back.

"Therese what you want me to do," she said softly.

"Let me free to decide my life"

"Okay." She surrendered "I will not tell you what to do or what to wear but just think that I love you and I would not be able to hurt you, not intentionally at least" and approached the girl

Therese knew that this would be their last kiss and let herself go.

Carol approached her, taking her face in her hands, caressing her cheeks, the marks of those sweet pits she loved so much, she marked the girl's fleshy mouth with her thumb and then joined it to hers.

The kiss was tender but at the same time deep. A tear marked the young woman's face.

"Therese, what are you hiding from me?" She said softly kissing her neck

"I, I just want your good" she managed to tell her.

"Let's stay home tonight, we'll see a movie together and I'll finally be able to take this dress off and make love all night," the blonde said.

"Carol I want to do that show and I want to go to the party," said Therese, recovering.

"All right, give me time to finish getting ready," she said with a sigh.

"Carol would you do something for me?" She asked her

"Sure, tell me what"

"Try to be happy"

"I'm more than happy with you"

Abby met Andrea in a downtown bar that she was happy to meet again.

"Andrea you are still here!"

"Yes, Abby had to fix a situation before leaving"

"How long are you holding?"

"Another couple of days I think, I have to attend Genevieve's party first"

"What do you have to do with Genivieve?"

"More than you think. We've known each other for years and maybe this is the right time that we will be able to be together "

"Wait a minute you want to tell me that you and Genevieve ......."

"Yes, I managed to convince her that I am the right choice"

"But do you know her past? She is a mean woman "

"Abby, Genevieve is a woman who suffered"

"If it were so, it would not hurt others for her pleasure"

"Are you talking about Carol? She told me everything. She had her reasons for behaving this way "

"There are no reasons to justify the pain of other human beings, they enslaved it"

"I feel responsible for all this, if I hadn't gone away maybe things would have been different and she wouldn't have married Jeanette"

"What do you mean that you already at the time ..."

"Yes. But I wasn't ready and she indulged her thirst for revenge against the Aird family "

"What do you know?"

"Carol's father has reduced Genevieve's father to the pavement: he took his company and led it to bankruptcy and dismembered it; at the time Genevieve was dating Carol and she was in love with her but Carol did not consider her, they were just friends of bold parties.

Mr. Cantrell forced her daughter to marry an Aird to revive the fortunes of the family and she, after Carol's refusal, started dating her sister Jeanette. Despite being physically identical, the two sisters were the opposite in character: Carol determined, strong, confident, bold; Jeanette sweet, loving, tender but timid. Genevieve decided to marry Jeanette after I refused her but could not stay away from me so she told her she had a job in Europe but actually she was with me.

Then the misfortune happened and she realized that in reality she really loved Jeanette. She thought she was going crazy. I remember we had a tremendous argument that she wanted revenge on Mr. Aird, from Carol and I tried to get her to reason but I couldn't. She believed that I was also the cause of the loss of her wife and we decided not to see each other again. I suppose she has clung to Carol ever since. "

"Good heavens but Carol didn't know any of this. She always believed she was responsible for the ruin of the family, sacrificed herself for them and now risks losing Therese too "

"What do you mean?" Asked Andrea

Abby told her everything and together they went to Carol's house.

Therese once ready decided not to go to the party with Carol but to go with Dannie. She left a post-it to Carol and left. For Carol it was yet another disappointment.

All of a sudden the bell rang like crazy and when Carol opened it found Abby and Andrea impatient to tell her everything.


	20. Capitolo 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank everyone who read and commented.  
> I like writing but I also like to know your thoughts about my stories. Thanks for your patience for my bad English.  
> next time, if you want;)

"Therese you're still in time. Let's go back and talk to Carol, you'll find another solution together, "said Dannie to help her friend

"Dannie, I have no other choice. Genevieve told me that if she has me, she will deliver the company shares to Carol tonight and she will finally be free from everything and everyone "

"Let me talk to her," the boy said

"No. I don't want you to be mixed up in this absurd story "

They arrived at the party. Everything was perfect and luxurious. All the most important business, cinema and art men were present. Dannie and Therese felt a little out of place.

Genevieve noticed the young woman's presence and approached her.

"My dear Therese, you finally arrived. Let me tell you that you are beautiful "

Therese ignored the unwelcome compliment and introduced her friend to change the subject: "Remember Dannie, my friend"

"Sure. One of your many sweethearts. "She said, laughing

"It's not funny," replied the boy. "I'm just a friend of Therese's and I wish she had more respect for people and above all for her. I will not allow you to make her suffer, let alone take advantage of her. "

"Dannie no ..." Therese tried to silence her friend so as not to make things worse.

"You and I have nothing to say to each other. Therese I need to talk to you in private. "She said, coming back serious" Let's go to my office "and dragged her away taking her by the arm.

Therese told Dannie to wait for her there and they left.

"What would Therese have done? Without saying anything to me then, "Carol exploded

"You can't blame her, she saw you in trouble and she loves you so much that she would have sacrificed herself for you"

"This explains her strange behavior. Her sadness and her clashing with me for every little thing. She wanted to be hated by me, "Carol said sadly." She wanted me to leave her and then fall into Genevieve's net. "

"Nothing like that will happen," said Andrea. "We'll clarify everything, I've already talked to Genevieve"

"I will not let anything happen. We must hurry or Therese will accept Genevieve's conditions "

But Carol did not listen to reasons or chatter left the two women and ran away.

Abby and Andrea also ran out of the apartment to go to the party.

"I see you've worn the dress I sent you," said Genevieve smugly as she sat down in her white leather chair.

"Didn't you want me to wear it?" Asked the brunette.

"Yes. I like this condescending side of yours. But how far would you be able to sacrifice yourself for Carol? "

"We had an agreement, didn't we? Let's get it over with. Said Therese

"Of course, I am a woman of my word" and showed a folder that she placed on the table.

"How does it work I have to sign an agreement or what?" Therese asked looking at the floor.

"Do you love Carol so much?" Would you really accept to become my slave? ”She said, getting up from her chair and approaching the young woman.

"Yes. Carol must regain her freedom. You have to let it go "

"Therese you have to believe me what I did I did it for love"

"For love? How can you call love to force a woman to satisfy your every whim, limiting her freedom and blackmailing her "

"It was the only way to alleviate my pain and to have it"

"What do you want me to believe?"

Genevieve sipped her whiskey and told everything to Therese: of her past, of the ruin of her family by the Aird, of the unrequited love for Carol, the meeting with Jeanette and the pain of her loss.

"I felt myself dying without her, without her tenderness, her sweetness, her love" she said bitterly finishing her drink "I discovered that I loved Jeanette deeply.

I thought Carol could replace her but I was wrong. Then came revenge, the question of principle, possession, carnal need, sex. But I know that she doesn't want me, she never wanted me. The pain of losing Jeanette will never go away but life goes on; now I know. I understood it also thanks to you and my new partner "

"Do you have a new partner?" Therese asked curiously

"Yes. Didn't you notice that I no longer tormented Carol with my whims? I was very busy with her "she said with a smile" She made me understand that I destroyed everything I was, that I had become a monster and I had to make amends for my mistakes. I made you come here to give you the documents of the Aird company and ask for your forgiveness and of course Carol's

Therese was speechless, could that woman so capricious and evil change within a few weeks? Who was this woman who had managed to change her heart?

Genevieve broke his thoughts. "Can you forgive me Therese?"

"I believe so, if your repentance is sincere," said the brunette

Carol had just arrived at the party. She immediately identified Dannie and asked him: "Where is Therese?"

"She's in Genevieve's office with her," he said immediately

Carol already knew where she was and immediately rushed to the room.

"Thank you," said Genevieve with the lacrimony to the eyes approaching the young woman embracing her.

Therese returned the embrace and just then Carol opened the office door and watched the scene.

"Get away from her," she shouted

Both surprised women moved away from each other.

"Wait, Carol is all right," said Therese to calm the blonde.

But Carol did not listen to her and threw a punch on Genevieve's face.

Dannie rushed in and held the woman to prevent her from hitting her again, Therese helping poor Genevieve apologize.

Abby and Andrea arrived, and when they saw Genevieve on the ground in the arms of Therese and Carol held by Dannie, they didn't know what to think.

"Carol calm down!" Said Dannie

Carol tried to break free from the grip of the young man who asked Abby and Andrea for help to avoid the worst.

It took three people to physically stop Carol who still tried to beat Genevieve until Therese intervened.

"Carol you're making a fool of yourself, nothing has happened and nothing will happen between me and Genevieve"

At those words, the blonde stopped, took control of herself and souls calmed down.

"So you want to tell us what happened?" Said Abby

Genevieve sat in pain, Carol hit her in the nose, now bleeding.

"Nothing but a misunderstanding" said Genevieve "has always had an impetuous and fiery character"

"I went in and saw them in each other's arms and I didn't see them anymore," said Carol furiously.

"That doesn't justify your behavior, Carol," said Therese, "don't you trust me? What do you think we're doing? "

"I heard about Genevieve's intentions and it doesn't take long to understand what he wanted from you," the blonde replied.

"I was asking her to forgive me." Genevieve said "And now I ask you too. Forgive me Carol ". She said in a weak voice.

Carol was surprised by that statement, she didn't know what to say.

"Carol, Genevieve and I are being re-discussed, she didn't want to hurt Therese" said Andrea "her repentance is sincere" she said putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder "You can believe her".

"I do not know what to think. I just know I want to get out of here. "Carol said as she left.

Abby was about to join her friend but Therese stopped her "Let me go talk to her, we have to clear up so many things," she said quietly. Abby agreed.

Therese found Carol outside the door, in the rain, all wet, crying. She approached her and took her hand and said "Let's go home" and the blonde nodded. Therese wiped away her tears and touched her lips with her thumb as she approached and gave her a tender kiss "It's all over," he whispered, then called for a taxi.

When they got home Therese started talking: "Genevieve is sorry for the evil she did to you and wants to repair, she gave me the documents of your company, now it's yours, you're free and your family is safe"

Carol was drying her hair with a towel and showed no interest in Therese's words. She didn't care about the firm, her family or Genevieve.

"You went to her to leave me?" She said without preamble "Would you have given yourself to her?"

A profound silence followed.

"Yes, I would have done it. For your sake, to get your freedom, "said Therese, looking out the window so as not to meet Carol's accusatory gaze.

But Carol's was not an accusation, she wanted to hear the truth from her mouth, she wanted to hear Therese's feelings finally.

"Marry me," Carol said in a single breath, placing her hands on the young woman's shoulders and pulling her to her, joining their bodies. She could feel their hearts beating faster. Therese stroked the arms around her chest with her hand "Is this what you want Carol? After I lied to you and treated you badly? "

"Marry me and you can do with me what you want," she said, stroking her hair with the tip of her nose, smiling.

"I love you Carol" and turned her face towards the blonde to savor a tender kiss.

"I consider it a yes?" Said Carol as soon as their lips parted.

"Yes," said Therese.

"Love, can I take this hateful dress off now?" Carol said, taking her to the bedroom

"Now you can do what you want with me," she said, smiling at her, knowing what would happen.


End file.
